Warrior Jaypaw: Power of Three
by Wandering Snowleaf
Summary: I take chapters from The Sight and modify them so Jaypaw stays a warrior's apprentice because so much of The Sight was too cringey. Yes, Typholius is still working on this, it's just taking a long time cause it's such a different format.
1. The Sight: Chapter 1(9)

**Sup all, just trying out a new Jaypaw project. I am currently rereading The Power of Two and a Half,- I mean Power of Three, but there are some bits that I feel even other Jayfeather/paw lovers like myself would cringe at. In this series of chapters, I will take crucial moments in the story and edit them so Jaypaw ends up staying a warrior's apprentice and for those who haven't read the books in a while, I'll try to fill you in on what has happened and what chapters I would leave alone.**

 **Firstly, I don't feel like anything needs changing up to chapter nine. In The Sight, the whole fox thing is alright and even getting Brightheart as a mentor is fine.**

 **The only minor thing I would change is in chapter 8 when Brightheart is made Jaypaw's mentor, the first thing she has him do in the actual book is a bunch of rubbish tasks around the camp. Forget that! I would just cut out the whole part in camp and have her instantly take him around the borders. They can still run into the fox cub, but the fight sequenece Erin Hunter wrote is completely fine.**

 **The only big part that I hated and thought was out of character was when Jaypaw leaves on his own, falls in the gorge and has to be saved by Crowfeather. Granted, I know this is an important part that displays the CrowxLeaf to the apprentice, but its not worth ruining Jaypaw's apprenticeship for.**

 **Time to rewrite chapter 9. ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS.**

 _The earth was cold beneath his pads_ suggesting the sky was dim and cloudy. The day was still young but that didn't stop his Clanmates from busily working around the camp. The scents and voices of his Clanmates raveled around him but he wasn't interested in what they had to say. All he wanted to do was be out of the camp and explore the woods like a real apprentice.

There was no sign of Brightheart. She had most likely forgotten about her blind and grumpy apprentice and gone on one of the morning patrols already. Just thinking about her leaving without him made him grit his teeth with fury. _I'll show her I'm not useless!_

He padded hastily across the clearing towards the tunnel leading out to where the cats made dirt. He would explore the territory on his own! But he had only made it about half way when a voice from behind him stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Jaypaw, where are you going in such a hurry?"

It was his mentor; her curious mew giving away no sign that she suspected he had been trying to escape. "I was just going to make dirt," he lied. _She hasn't forgotten about me, but that still doesn't mean I like her._

Brightheart's tail whisked through the air as she turned back around. "That's all fine. Meet me by the camp entrance when you're done. We're going out for some battle training and I already asked if Longtail would join. He's coming with us." She padded off towards the thorn tunnel.

 _Really?_ Jaypaw could barely believe his ears, _he_ the useless blind apprentice was going to be battle training on his _second_ day as an apprentice! His heart soared for a moment, but he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. The other apprentices would be at the training hallow too, and he pictured the situation in his head; three cats, two blind and one with only one eye, walking in on the real warriors and apprentices. His fur grew hot with embarrassment as he imagined what the others would think of him.

He spun around, completely forgetting that Brightheart thought he was making dirt, and padded after her. He didn't want to waste a single heartbeat. This was what he wanted more than anything else in his life- to be a warrior and hunt and fight for his Clan. He would do whatever it took to show his Clanmates that he didn't need their pity or concern.

"You're already done making dirt? That was quick." His mentor greeted him as he approached the camp entrance, her mew light with surprise. He could scent Longtail standing beside her, his pelt warm with excitement and his lean muscled forepaws flexing his claws against the dirt. Jaypaw wasn't surprised that he was eager to leave the camp. The blind elder was still warrior strong and being confined to the elder's den must be very hard for him.

"Brightheart was telling me about your run in with the fox yesterday," Longtail mewed as Jaypaw joined them. "After your close encounter, she felt it became most important that you learn to defend yourself as soon as possible. Other apprentice duties like cleaning up after us elders is important too, but I think we can make a few exceptions for you." The elder stopped for a moment, and Jaypaw could picture him looking fondly at Brightheart. "You are lucky to have her as a mentor; I haven't seen her so determined in all the moons I've known her."

Jaypaw's eyes switched to his mentor. Even without seeing her he could detect the energy radiating from her pelt as though she were preparing to climb a huge mountain. He also caught a flicker of a thought rushing through her mind of huge teeth and thick matted fur, but he couldn't grasp it.

"Longtail, you remember back in the old forest when I was injured?" she mewed, resting her tail on Jaypaw's shoulder and pulling him slightly closer to her. "Bluestar doubted I would ever be a warrior because I had only one good eye and ear."

Longtail grunted in agreement. "I do. Every cat in ThunderClan was shocked when you made a full recovery and still fought for your Clanmates as hard as any cat- especially in the battle against BloodClan. I only wish my apprentice, Swiftpaw had survived as well."

There was a moment of silence between the two older cats. Jaypaw realized Swiftpaw must have also been attacked by the same dogs that ruined Brightheart's face. He had heard the stories of Tigerstar and the terrible plot he had devised to wipe out ThunderClan, but Fireheart and Bluestar had foiled his plan at the cost of Bluestar's last life.

"I mourned Swiftpaw as much as any cat," the she cat agreed. "So I fought twice as hard for the both of us. Cloudtail helped me adjust to seeing with only one eye but even Bluestar doubted me when she gave me my warriors name Lostface. Fortunately, Firestar fixed it as soon as he became leader. "

 _Lostface? That is a terrible warrior's name!_ Jaypaw had heard stories about the Clan leader who came before Firestar, all of them good, and he was surprised that such a noble leader would give such a cruel name to an injured warrior. And for the first time that day, he felt a flicker of pity for the she cat. Just like him, she had to prove herself to be just as much a member of the Clan as any cat.

"But enough sitting around chatting like a flock of songbirds, we have a lot to do today!" Brightheart sprung to her paws as limberly as an apprentice herself. "First place is the training hallow, and if we you aren't too tired after that we can explore the WindClan border."

 _Yes!_ Jaypaw leaped for joy. This would be his first time out of camp since the run in with the fox, but the next time he ran into one of those beasts, he would have some fighting skills! "I can't wait to get started!" His brother was already out on a border patrol, and maybe they would run into each other along the way.

* * *

Jaypaw padded into the sandy hallow behind his mentor, Longtail just a few steps behind. On the short trip there, the older tom had said this was his first time visiting the training clearing since he never had an apprentice after moving to the lake.

"Hey look, it's Jaypaw and Brightheart!"

He could hear the excited mews of Poppypaw and Cinderpaw as he followed his mentor past some honeysuckle that grew in little tufts at his feet and made his way to the center of the clearing. He liked the feeling of the cool sand beneath his paws and couldn't help but flex out his claws and sink them into the grainy soil.

"Morning, Cloudtail, Thornclaw," Brightheart greeted the other mentors, the tiniest flicker of resentment escaping her mew as she greeted Thornclaw. She clearly hadn't forgiven him completely for doubting her abilities the previous day when he reminded her not to cross the ShadowClan border. Jaypaw carried himself a little higher, knowing his mentor would stick up for herself even though she had only one eye. "This is Jaypaw's first time to the training clearing."

"Hey, Jaypaw, we were just learning how to swipe while standing on her hind paws." Poppypaw was in front of him. He could hear the soft crunch of the sand beneath her paws so he could tell exactly where she was. "Cinderpaw and I could teach you how if you'd like."

A chuckle of amusement came from Cloudtail. "I think Brightheart and Longtail can introduce young Jaypaw to the world of fighting at their own pace," he mewed, ushering his apprentice back. Bu Jaypaw could feel overwhelming admiration flowing from the senior warrior's pelt for Brightheart. Clearly he was eager to train an apprentice together beside his mate for the first time.

"Okay! Good luck, Jaypaw!" Poppypaw mewed.

As the other apprentices returned to their training on the other side of the clearing, Brightheart padded up to him. "Jaypaw, Longtail and I were thinking on how we- or I should train you first, and I think we can start off by seeing what you can do and where your strengths are." She stepped back placing herself between him and Longtail who sat at the edge of the clearing, rustling the sand with paws he realized had to be much larger than his own. "I want you to try and get past me and reach Longtail."

Jaypaw's pelt stiffened. "How do you mean 'get past' you?" he questioned nervously. He quickly tried to process his surroundings, measuring the distance between himself and his target by scent and sound alone. _Let the embarrassing failures commence!_

His mentor's gaze warmed his pelt and for the first time that day, he detected the smallest glimmer of agitation. "You try to run past me while I'm trying to block you. Simple as that. And we can work out what to do from there."

Jaypaw lowered himself into a crouch, focusing his attention on his mentor. She was twice his size, and had years of warriors training. How was this a fair assessment for him? He swallowed down his worry, trying to convince himself that he knew what he was doing. He would run to her side and at the last moment turn and dart the other way- that was his plan.

"Come at me when you are ready," she mewed.

Jaypaw pricked his ears and inhaled a quick breath. _Just remember all those games of catch-the-mouse with Lionkit and Hollykit._ He told himself, closing his eyes. He lunged faster than he intended and his hind paws slipped on the sandy ground. Instead of darting forward, he stumbled and fell forward onto his chin. "Fox-dung!" he cursed, spitting sand out of his mouth.

"That wasn't a bad first try," Brightheart suggested, trying to sound helpful, but he heard the note of disappointment in her mew. He had failed his first test as an apprentice warrior.

"It was a mouse-brained idea anyway," he snorted angrily, more frustrated with himself than anything else. He pushed himself to his paws. "Making me try and get past you, that's not fair at all. You are so much bigger and faster than me."

Brightheart's tone dropped in as she reprimanded him. "It's a rather standard method for assessing new apprentices," she growled.

"Well, I'm not a standard apprentice am I?" he snarled back. "I'm blind remember? The cat nobody expected to even become a warrior cat's apprentice!" He knew he was being harsh, and he regretted saying it as soon as the words escaped his lips. Brightheart hadn't asked to be his mentor, and he was painfully aware of the other apprentices on the other side of the clearing looking at them.

His mentor's mew dropped to a low hiss. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Jaypaw, but Firestar trusted that if any cat would be able to train you to fight and hunt for your Clanmates, it would be me. So go ahead and complain if you want, but that won't make you a warrior."

Jaypaw hung his head, hating how true his mentor's words were. Maybe he _should_ just move in with Longtail and Mousefur. The first ever apprentice to move to the elder's den in all the Clans history- that's what he would forever be remembered as.

"So when you are ready, we can try again."

Brightheart stepped back into her position between him and Longtail, her stern glare on his pelt filing him with guilt. He shook the sand from his pelt and prepared his strategy again. It didn't feel good to be upset and though he had initially detested Firestar's choice in his mentor, he knew Brightheart only wanted what was best for him. He lowered himself into a crouch again.

"Come at me."

He lunged forward, this time making sure he wasn't so quick that his paws slipped and darted towards his mentor. He could feel her presence bearing down on him and skidded, kicking up sand as he prepared to dodge.

"Ow!" his mentor cried in surprise and her attempt to block him missed entirely as she stumbled in the direction he had started off in but he was already slipping past her other side.

"Well done, Jaypaw!" Longtail cheered, as he stopped in front of him. "You did it on your second try, that's really good!"

Jaypaw basked in the praise and pricked his ears to listen to his mentor. She padded over to join them after a few moments, her pelt thick with surprise, and he couldn't help but hold himself a little higher. "Did you intend to chuck a bunch of sand in my face when you stopped?" she asked him gruffly.

"Oh that's what happened?" Jaypaw hadn't even thought about that. "Sorry, it was an accident."

"It was a brilliant accident!" Longtail exclaimed, getting up from his spot beneath the ferns and padding over. "Blinding your opponent so they are forced to fight on the same terms as you could work in a real fight. Sure it's a bit dirty, but in a desperate situation I see nothing wrong with it."

Brightheart grunted in agreement. "I think that was a fine second go at your assessment. You are definitely quick on your paws, quicker than I expected, and since you have a light build, you can make turns on a hair. After I get the sand out of my eye, we can practice some basic paw swipes and dodges. You are showing promise."

Jaypaw puffed out his chest in triumph. He had his doubts coming into the clearing, but if the rest of his training tuned out this well, he would have nothing to fear. _Maybe blind cats can be warriors too?_

 **100% original material so suck it CU.  
**


	2. The Sight: Chapter 2(10)

**Welcome back folks and thanx so much for the support.**

 **I hadn't even realized it but the very next chapter in The Sight is the first Gathering from Lionpaw's pov. I wasn't entirely sure how to address it since I want this to be a mainly Jaypaw story but in Erin's original writing, Jaypaw doesn't get to go to this gathering because of his escapade into WindClan. But in my version, he _does_ come to the Gathering. **

**Welcome to the altered chapter 10.  
**

"What are we waiting around for?" moaned Hollypaw, her claws ripping up the grass as she waited eagerly for Firestar to lead them to the Gathring.

"Firestar isn't sure he wants to bring a blind cat to the gathering to represent ThunderClan," Jaypaw muttered on Lionpaw's other side, his blue eyes staring sightlessly down at his own paws. "He still has to work up the courage to tell the other Clan leaders that ThunderClan is training a useless blind cat?"

Lionpaw was surprised at how down his brother sounded, and edged closer to him comfortingly. "Don't say that. I thought you said the training yesterday didn't go that badly. Why are all grumpy again now?"

Jaypaw let out a long sigh, tucking his tail carefully around his forepaws. He must still be sore from all that training with Brightheart. "I may be blind but I'm not deaf. I can tell what the other cats say when they think I can't hear them. They keep saying I'll turn out like Snowkit, and I don't even know who that is."

Lionpaw shrugged. If Jaypaw really wanted to be a warrior someday, he would have to get over what others said. His actions would speak for themselves if he trained hard enough.

"It looks like Firestar is waiting for Leafpool," Hazelpaw put in, standing with her brothers at the edge of the thorn barrier.

"Why's it taking her so long?" Hollypaw complained. She's only sorting through the new herbs we gathered before sunhigh."

"She might sort them quicker if she had her apprentice helping," Berrypaw pointed out.

"I tried helping," Hollypaw protested." But Leafpool said it would be quicker if she did it herself."

Mousepaw's whiskers twitched. "Are you sure you're cut out to be a medicine cat?"

"Of course I am," Hollypaw snapped. "One day you'll be waiting for _me_ to come out of the medicine den.

"Yeah, because you will be a slow medicine cat," Berrypaw muttered softly.

Hollypaw's black fur began to fluff out but Lionpaw gave her a nudge with his muzzle. "They're only teasing you," he soothed. He was too excited about going to his first Gathering to let his Clanmates bring him down. He would get his first chance to meet apprentices from rival Clans, to swap stories and compare training- knowing that the next time they met might be in battle with claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

"I wonder how long it will take the other apprentice to realize I'm blind," Jaypaw mewed softly. "Will Firestar announce it to all the Clans?"

Lionpaw gave his brother a lick, smoothing the fur between his ears with his tongue. "I'm just glad you're coming," he mewed.

"You're the only one who is," Jaypaw grumbled.

"Hey, I'm glad too!" Hollypaw added. "It would be scary if we weren't all together when we met the other Clan's apprentices. We do everything together!"

Lionpaw grunted in agreement.

Firestar called for the patrol to head out and a buzz of excitement rattled Lionpaw's whiskers. They were going to the Gathering!

Lionpaw nudged Jaypaw to his paws and ran after the other apprentices who were already racing towards the entrance. Firestar padded to the head of the party and, with a sharp nod, bounded away through the tunnel. Lionpaw charged after his Clanmates, his heart soaring as their paws drummed the forest floor. He felt Hollypaw's pelt brushing his, rippling with excitement and he felt Jaypaw's breath hot on his tail. A moment later they burst out of the tunnel and charged up the slope.

 **And then a huge load of filler where Firestar and Brambleclaw discuss what they will say at the gathering. I would just be copy-pasting the whole thing so I'm just going to skip a few hundred words up to the second paragraph on page 129 when they get to the tree bridge.**

Lionpaw looked up to see the fallen tree that reached across the water and sprawled its mangled roots out on the island. The scents of WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan were strong. "The other three Clans are already here!" he whispered to his siblings as they skidded to a stop beside him. Suddenly, he felt shy about facing all three Clans at once. "I hope Ferncloud's nursery stories about ShadowClan aren't true."

"You don't actually believe they would do any of those horrible things like feed their apprentices dirt?" Hollypaw mewed scornfully.

Jaypaw let out a small cough. "ShadowClan is a Clan as much as any of the others; they still have to follow the Warrior Code."

"I guess you're right," Lionpaw murmured. "But what if all the other apprentices are bigger than us?"

"We've been apprenticed for only a quarter moon," Hollypaw pointed out. "We'll be smaller than most of the cats there."

"They'll be bigger than me, that's for sure," Jaypaw muttered.

Firestar leaped up on the fallen trunk first, creeping along to the far side before hopping down effortlessly. The pebbles swished beneath his paws as he turned to watch his Clanmates cross. Brambleclaw followed him, then Dustpelt, and before he knew it, Lionpaw was watching Hollypaw leap up ahead of him onto the tree. The smooth black water flowed beneath her, lapping gently at the dead branches that held the tree fast in the lakebed. She weaved her way through the stubby twigs and knots until she reached the other end. Then she jumped down and turned to watch Lionpaw cross.

Trembling with excitement, he suddenly realized Jaypaw wouldn't be able to tell how high up the tree bridge was when it was his turn to cross. He turned to his brother. "When I jump up, I'll lower my tail down for you so you can judge the distance."

A tiny growl escaped from the blind apprentices mouth, but he nodded in understanding as he padded closer to the bridge.

"Good." Lionpaw scrambled up onto the branch. The bark was surprisingly slippery and his paws slithered in all directions. But he sank his claws deep into the old wood until he had a confident pawhold. "I'm lowering my tail now," he mewed to his brother who stood patiently by the roots, his blue eyes seeming to follow Lionpaw even though he couldn't see him.

Lionpaw noticed Ashfur and the rest of his Clanmates waiting patiently, and he an uncomfortable feeling of unease pricked his pelt as he realized they were all waiting for the apprentices to cross. _I hope Jaypaw doesn't make us late to the Gathering._

But Jaypaw didn't waste a single heartbeat and reached up on his hind paws, reaching through the tangled roots until he felt Lionpaw's tail. "Ok, I think I can make the jump."

Lionpaw took a step back along the tree, praying to StarClan the blind cat didn't fly off the bridge and fall in the water. He would never hear the end of it.

Jaypaw bunched his hindquarters and launched through the air. His forepaws landed just a mouse-length away from Lionpaw's but hind paws shot out from under him as soon as they touched the wood. Lionpaw lunged forward, but Jaypaw had already sunk his claws deep into the wood, his tail lashing as he fought to keep his balance. "I don't need help," Jaypaw snapped through gritted teeth as his muscles strained to keep him in the air.

Lionpaw backed away, his own heart pounding, ready to leap to his brother's aid if he had to, but after a few tense moments Jaypaw pulled himself up the rest of the way.

"Why are you just standing there," Jaypaw gasped, catching his breath. "Move your tail, the rest of the Clan is waiting for us."

Lionpaw chuckled in amusement, and turned back towards the island. Ahead of him, the smooth bark and rickety branches were all that stood between him and the Gathering. He unsheathed his claws and scurried like a squirrel across to the other side, not stopping until he was safely on solid ground beside his sister.

Jaypaw was a little slower, feeling his way along the trunk one paw at a time.

"Jump over here, Jaypaw," Hollypaw mewed as Jaypaw reached the end of the bridge. "There's a soft place to land and its clear of twigs."

Jaypaw nodded and leaped down, landing a little clumsily but he straightened up immediately.

"I thought you were fish food for a moment there," Hollypaw mewed welcomingly.

"Me too," Lionpaw teased.

But Jaypaw just shrugged his shoulders and moved to make room for the rest of the Clan as they started to jump down from the bridge. Ashfur hopped down next followed by Brightheart. Both mentors gave the apprentices approving glances as they padded past.

He longed to race into the trees, impatient to see what was there, but he forced himself to wait for the whole Clan to cross. Hazelpaw weaved her away among the jutting twigs; Berrypaw pushed his way through with his powerful shoulders, while Spiderleg slipped around them like a snake, clearly accustomed to the crossing. Lionpaw felt very small and inexperienced, but he lifted his chin and forced his fur to lie flat.

Finally, all the ThunderClan cats stood on the beach. Firestar swept his gaze over them, then with a single nod, turned and padded into the trees. _At last!_ Lionpaw scrambled to follow his mentor through the trees, slipping between the shadowy trunks, bracken scraping his pelt. Hi ears twitched with anticipation as the trees thinned and a clearing opened up ahead.

There were cats everywhere! Lionpaw had never seen so many different shades of pelts. Some were lithe, some broad-shouldered. Most seemed much bigger than him. There were more cats here than Lionpaw had imagined could even live around the lake, and these were just a few from each Clan! At the far edge of the clearing, with the lake behind it sparkling distantly through the leaf-bare forest, he saw the Great Oak, the center of every Gathering.

"Slow down, Lionpaw," Hollypaw panted springing from the trees behind him. "Jaypaw got cold paws right before entering- he was scared to meet the rest of the Clans."

"Was not," Jaypaw huffed, picking is way through after his sister. "I was just planning my entrance."

Lionpaw stared at a RiverClan tom, his pelt so sleek that it shone in the moonlight as he flexed his well-muscled shoulders. Imagine meeting him in battle! I'm going to train twice as hard from now on."

"We just got here, Lionpaw!" Hollypaw scolded. "How can the first thing you think about be fighting at a time of peace. You should be trying to workout whether he thinks like a ThunderClan warrior." Her eyes narrowed. "If you know how your enemy thinks, then you have already won half the battle."

Lionpaw glanced sideways at his sister. Where did she come up with this stuff? Here he was, wondering if he could match any of these cats in a fight, and she was already working out battle strategies like she was Clan leader.

But Jaypaw wasn't at all impressed. "You leave all the fancy fighting talk to us, Hollypaw, and focus on finding the other herb-cats. I'm sure they are around here somewhere. Besides, medicine cats don't have enemies except for diseases and torn claws."

Hollypaw's eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to make a witty reply, but thought better about it and closed it again.

Mousepaw had been standing behind the younger apprentices, listening to their conversation. His eyes twinkled. "If you want to pick a fight with anybody, might I suggest starting with the apprentices from the other Clans first?" He dipped his head towards a group of smaller RiverClan cats. "The warriors from the other Clans aren't dangerous or anything, but they won't be pleased to have some young apprentices pestering them."

"When you say 'fight' the other cats, you meant 'talk to,' right?" Jaypaw inquired.

"Of course that's what he means," Hollypaw snorted. "It's a truce tonight, mouse-brain."

"We can really just walk up and talk with them?" Jaypaw's fur lifted slightly, his blind gaze darting in the direction of the RiverClan apprentices.

Lionpaw understood his brother's nervousness. Jaypaw didn't want all the other Clans to make fun of his blindness.

"Sure thing. Just don't give too much information away," Hazelpaw warned. "Some of the warriors might try to take advantage of your inexperience to weasel out some secrets about the Clan that they could use against us."

"Did you spill any secrets at your first Gathering, Mousepaw?" Hollypaw asked.

"Of course not!" Mousepaw sniffed.

"Yeah, right!" Berrypaw interjected sarcastically. "If I hadn't clamped my tail over your mouth, you would have told Russetfur that Firestar was about to give up the land by the River before Firestar had a chance to announce it himself."

"But she's the ShadowClan deputy!" Mousepaw argued. "I couldn't just ignore her."

"You didn't have to tell her your Clan's whole history either," Berrypaw countered, his whiskers twitching.

"Well," Hollypaw mewed suddenly. "I'm going to take Jaypaw's advice and look for the other medicine cats. Leafpool will probably want to introduce me to the others herself." She headed off in the direction of the rest of the ThudnerClan cats. "I'll catch you later Lionpaw, Jaypaw."

"I'm going to talk with Harepaw," Berrypaw announced.

"I'm coming too," Hazelpaw mewed.

 **Ughh, in Erin's version, Jaypaw doesn't get to go to his first gathering until Dark River(page 13)...  
**


	3. The Sight: Chapter 3(10 continued)

**So without Jaypaw's excursion into WindClan's territory, he never fell into the gorge so he never met Breezepaw, Heatherpaw or Crowfeather. That changes a lot since it means WindClan will meet Jaypaw for the first time here at the Gathering. Lot's of complicated story archs that could spin out of control in the future if I do this wrong. Anyway, I'm picking the story up immediately where the last chapter.  
**

 **As always, I don't own Warriors, but instead, I own something far more valuable; CREATIVITY©. Rawr, yes I do own that.  
**

Lionpaw, Alone now with Jaypaw and Mousepaw, glanced around the clearing. He spotted a tightly clustered group of cats watching from the foot of the Great Oak. The shadows disguised the color of their pelts, and something about the way their eyes shone in the gloom made him shudder.

"Are they ShadowClan?" he whispered to Mousepaw.

The older apprentice nodded. "Don't let them scare you. They like to look like they are enemies with all the world, but once you start talking to them, they're okay."

"Are you sure?" Lionpaw wasn't entirely convinced. To his side, Jaypaw's fur rose slightly as he picked up the ShadowClan cats' strong scent.

But Mousepaw didn't hear him. "Minnowpaw!" he mewed. He was staring at a young gray-and-white RiverClan she-cat whose pelt looked as downy as kit fur.

"She looks barely out of the nursery," Lionpaw remarked.

Mousepaw's ears twitched. "She's a whole moon older than me," he corrected. "Come and talk to her," he went on. "You'll see she's not as soft as she looks."

Lionpaw was about to follow his Clanmate over, but Jaypaw nipped him on the tail, pulling him back.

"You don't want to have any part of that," his brother mewed knowingly. "I'm not getting in trouble at my first Gathering, and I don't trust where Mousepaw is going. He should know better than to have his whiskers so far in a RiverClan cat's business."

Lionpaw eyed the gray tabby curiously. "They're just friends, Jaypaw. And this is a Gathering. we're all supposed to be making friends."

But Jaypaw's only response was to narrow his eyes, and he flicked his tail for his brother to follow.

Lionpaw didn't object, even though there was no way Jaypaw could know anything about Mousepaw's relationship with the RiverClan she-cat. Jaypaw lead him over to where small group of young cats were chatting at the edge of the clearing, and Lionpaw suddenly wondered if Jaypaw had just made up an excuse so he wouldn't have to be surrounded by so many cats. It must be overwhelming for him with so many new scents everywhere.

"Look who it is, Heatherpaw. The newest ThunderClan kits have joined us."

A small growl escaped Lionpaw's lips as he faced the three other apprentices. Jaypaw's face was barren of any kind of emotion as his sky-blue eyes fell upon the cat who had spoken; a thin black-furred tom whose amber eyes glittered with contempt.

"Easy there, Breezepaw," mewed the light brown tabby she-cat named Heatherpaw. "You'll make them think we aren't friendly. This is the Gathering after all, no reason to make them feel unwelcome."

"ThunderClan thinks every cat is a friend," mewed the third apprentice, a brown tabby tom who reeked of ShadowClan. "Every cat around the lake knows how ThunderClan is half kittypet because they invite every single lost kitty they run across into their camp."

A hot worm of anger rose up in Lionpaw's belly at the insult. He opened his mouth to spit back a bitter reply, but Jaypaw was faster.

"Firestar may have been born a kittypet, but he is living proof that what you were born as doesn't dictate your fate." Jaypaw's mew was calm and his blind eyes fixed on the young ShadowClan tom with such intensity, it was hard to believe he couldn't see at all. "You're a fool if you think a cat can never be more than what he is born as."

Lionpaw stared at his brother, closing his mouth after realizing it had fallen open. First Hollypaw and now Jaypaw? Where did these cats come up with this stuff?

But the ShadowClan apprentice didn't seem impressed. Instead, he shoved his face into Jaypaw's. He was bigger than Jaypaw, his broad shoulders strong from more moons of training. "Who are you calling a fool? ThunderClan should teach its cats when to hold their tongue or they might get hurt."

Jaypaw flinched and stepped back as the other apprentice's hot breath rattled his whiskers, but he didn't look away and held his ground.

"Leave him alone, Owlpaw," Heatherpaw hissed. "You know if Blackstar catches you ruffling other cats' fur at the Gathering, he'll be mad."

Owlpaw snorted angrily, his gaze never leaving Jaypaw's. "Just showing the new kits there place." He narrowed his eyes. "After all, the Gathering is a place for- Why won't you look me in the eyes?"

Jaypaw clamped his mouth shut and looked away in haste.

"No really why-" Owlpaw waved his paw in front of Jaypaw's face. "-Can you not see?"

"Of course he can see, Owlpaw," Breezepaw sneered. "Not even ThunderClan would stoop so low as to train a blind cat to be a warrior." Breezepaw's ear twitched. "Actually, on second thought, I wouldn't put it past them. Let me try."

Owlpaw moved aside, more shocked than anything else so Breezepaw could inspect the ThunderClan cat.

Lionpaw wanted to dive forward and protect his brother from the other apprentice's searching gazes, but he knew there was nothing he could do now. He forced his paws to remain still as Jaypaw faced the WindClan cat. Jaypaw needed to fight this one on his own.

"You can't see!" Breezepaw mewed in surprise after a moment. "I've never heard of a blind cat training to be a warrior before. What's your name?"

Jaypaw lifted his chin, Breezepaw, Owlpaw,and Heatherpaw's gazes focused on him intently. "My name is Jaypaw and Brightheart is my mentor. Yes I'm blind, but that won't stop me from being the greatest warrior in ThunderClan."

Breezepaw and Owlpaw stood dumbfounded, as still as oak trees on a windless day. Lionpaw could only imagine what was running through the apprentices' heads.

Heatherpaw was the first to break the silence. "That is very brave of you, Jaypaw. I don't think there has ever been a blind warrior before."

Jaypaw's gaze flickered to her. "It's not a matter of being _brave,"_ he growled. "I'm not afraid of being a warrior."

Heatherpaw purred in amusement and rolled her heather-colored eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I just know it has to be a challenge not being able to see. It's hard enough training to fight and hunt, but I know I couldn't if I were blind. You are brave for not letting it stop you when most cats wouldn't have the guts to try."

Jaypaw's ears twitched at the compliment, but he only adamantly grunted, "Thanks."

"But you can't really think you will be the best warrior in your Clan," Breezepaw mewed loudly until some of the other cats around the Gathering heard and pricked their ears in the apprentices' direction. "I mean, if you are made a warrior at all. There has never been a blind warrior before, what makes you think you can do it?"

Lionpaw saw his brother's shoulder's tense but before Jaypaw could speak, a thin black-furred warrior from one of the other Clans joined them.

"Breezepaw, you had better not be tormenting the other cats again," he mewed sternly, giving the apprentice a cuff over the ear with a paw. Lionpaw caught the sarcastic edge in the warrior's mew. "Especially cats from ThunderClan. You know they are the proudest Clan around the lake. We don't want to make them think they aren't better than all the other Clans."

"Greetings, Crowfeather. I hope you are teaching your son respect at the Gathering."

Lionpaw turned around to see Leafpool padding through the crowd of cats, Hollypaw scampering at her heels. She must have heard the commotion Breezepaw had made when he announced Jaypaw's blindness. More cats were starting to stare at the small jumble of cats that was forming at the edge of the clearing.

The warrior named Crowfeather narrowed his dark blue eyes as the she-cat approached and his whiskers twitched with an emotion Lionpaw couldn't make out. "It's none of ThunderClan's business what I tell my son, Leafpool," he growled. "WindClan knows better than to meddle in other Clan's affairs."

Lionpaw didn't know what that could mean, but Leafpool obviously found the hidden meaning in his words because she flinched as if the WindClan cat had struck her. "Well, obviously you don't care about keeping out of other cat's business because you're son just announced to the whole Gathering how one of ThunderClan's apprentices is blind, and you didn't reprimand Breezepaw for it."

"I don't need the medicine cat to defend me!" Jaypaw spat, his cold gaze raking Leafpool's pelt. "I can speak for myself!"

Lionpaw's fur crawled with unease as he realized how his first Gathering was slowly falling apart around him as more and more cats noticed the quarrel. He caught Heatherpaw's eye and noticed she looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. He spotted Hollypaw's shocked expression as she hid behind Leafpool, obviously surprised about her mentor's anger.

"Breezepaw was only speaking the truth," Owlpaw added, his eyes narrowing in amusement as the fur of the cats around him began to fluff out. "Every cat knows a blind cat would make a lousy warrior."

"How dare you speak about my apprentice that way!" came Brightheart's furious mew as she stomped through the crowd, abandoning Cloudtail and Brackenfur at the base of the Great Oak. Her one, normally cheerful blue eye was alight with fury. "Jaypaw is doing spectacularly in his training sessions. Your mentor should have taught you when not to speak your mind."

"Enough!"

Lionpaw flinched and spun around at Firestar's commanding yowl as the Clan leader spoke over the clearing. The four leaders sat like owls in the lowest branches of the Great Oak, and all four of their gazes raked the group of arguing cats with such authority that almost instantly, the fur began to lie flat and the cats shuffled back into their respective Clans. Lionpaw joined his Clanmates as they separated from the others and rejoined their Clanmates at the base of the leader's tree. He quickly nodded a farewell to Heatherpaw and she nodded back before padding off with Breezepaw and Crowfeather to join the rest of the WindClan cats beneath some bushes at the edge of the clearing.

"We must respect the truce," Firestar added loudly so all the cats could hear. "StarClan looks down upon us with shame as we squabble over nothing beneath the light of the full-moon. Leafpool, please take your apprentice and join the other medicine cats."

Leafpool dipped her head, ashamed for being called out in front of all the Clans.

Lionpaw weaved between the cats and squeezed in between between Jaypaw and Spiderleg with the rest of his Clan at the base of the oak. He looked up at the leaders sitting regally in the branches high above his head. Firestar's green eyes swept the gathered cats, meeting his for a moments before flickering away. The cat beside the ginger tom was much thinner, a lithe brown tabby who had to be Onestar, the leader of WindClan.

"We meet beneath Silverpelt commanded by the truce of the full moon," Onestar called, his eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke the word 'truce'.

Jaypaw shuffled beside him, prodding him in the side with a paw.

"Cut it out," Lionpaw hissed back, shoving his paw away.

"Who is speaking?" his brother whispered, his blind blue gaze trying to seek out the leaders in the tree.

"Oh, sorry," Lionpaw mewed apologetically. Of course Jaypaw would need some help identifying the new voices. "That's Onestar I think, WindClan's leader."

Behind Firestar sat a sleek, spotted tabby she-cat who Lionpaw guessed had to be Leopardstar, RiverClan's leader, and beyond her lurked a huge white tom with jet-black paws- ShadowClan's leader, Blackstar.

"WindClan has a new apprentice this moon," Onestar announced. "Breezepaw."

The black-pelted apprentice lifted his chin from where he stood among his Clanmates, apparently quite undaunted by having cats from all four Clans turning to stare at him. Lionpaw's heart began to race. He hoped he could act so coolly when it was his turn to be named.

"Leafbare has been kind to us this last moon," Onestar went on. "The rabbits are running, but not too fast to catch, and the windy weather has made it hunting hard for the buzzards and hawks, which leaves more prey for us."

Lionpaw couldn't help but twitch his whiskers in disbelief. Every single WindClan cat looked as skinny as a freshly sprouted sapling. But then he remembered what Squirrelflight had told him about how fast WindClan cats had to be to chase after the rabbits they hunted.

"Other than that," Onestar added. "WindClan has nothing else to report."

Lionpaw glanced over at his brother, curious what he might get out of Onestar's words, but Jaypaw just stared fixedly up at the cats in the branches.

Onestar turned to Blackstar, nodding for him to speak next.

"ShadowClan has one new apprentice as well," the big white tom began. "He looked down at a wiry brown she-cat sitting among the ShadowClan warriors. "Ivypawl."

Ivypaw nodded, her eyes narrowed. She didn't seem pleased or proud to be announced as a new apprentice as Breezepaw had.

 _Do ShadowClan cats ever show their feelings?_ Lionpaw wondered, but then he remembered Owlpaw.

"Is that Blackstar speaking?" Jaypaw mewed beside him, fidgeting with discomfort as if he knew they were going to be the next apprentices to be announced.

"Lionpaw nodded, so awed to be listening to the other leaders, that he forgot Jaypaw couldn't se him. "Yes, it's Blackstar," he blurted, realizing his mistake a moment later.

But Blackstar had not finished. "Hunting has been good for ShadowClan since we enlarged our territory."

Lionpaw stiffened as he heard a gasp from the ThunderClan warriors around him. Was Blackstar really going to make out that they had seized the land by the river from ThunderClan?

"Our new stretch of territory is a great source of prey," Blackstar announced.

 _Liar!_

Spiderleg muttered under his breath, "Firestar would never have given it up if it were!"

"Shadow/clan would like to thank Firestar for his generosity in granting it to us," Blackstar finished with poisonous gratitude.

Firestar stared levelly at him. "I am pleased to hear that you are getting so much out of a piece of land prey-poor by ThunderClan standards," he mewed.

"Yes!" Lionpaw hissed. A subdued ripple of approval passed through the ThunderClan cats.

Then Firestar turned his green gaze on the crowd. "ThunderClan are fortunate to have more than _one"_ he lingered over the word- "new apprentice this moon."

Lionpaw's ears twitched. Pride and anxiety churned in his belly.

"All three of them are here tonight and I am proud to say Hollypaw is training under Leafpool to become a medicine cat."

Lionpaw caught his sister's green eyes shinning like stars among the other medicine cats across the clearing, her black pelt almost invisible in the gloom..

"And Lionpaw," Firestar added, his gaze flicking down to Lionpaw.

Lionpaw could hardly hear anything for the blood rushing in his ears. He puffed his chest out and held up his chin, feeling his pelt burn under the stares from the other cats. In a moment that was at once too long and too short, it was over, and Firestar continued.

"And of course, Jaypaw," the fiery leader concluded, his gaze falling upon the gray tabby who sat as still as a stone among his Clanmates.

Jaypaw didn't move, not so much as even a twitch of his ear as whispering broke out among the surrounding cats. Obviously, they all had heard Breezepaw's announcement earlier that the ThunderClan cat was blind. But Jaypaw still didn't move or say a word and eventually the whispers quieted and Firestar continued.

"We were lucky this leaf-bare," he meowed. "There has been frost but little snow, and the prey has continued to run."

Beside Lionpaw, Jaypaw suddenly trembled and sniffed the air.

Lionpaw opened his mouth to taste the air too, and was surprised when a new scent filled his mouth. Some of the other cats clearly scented it too- he could see their heads turning, searching the edges of the clearing.

 **And then you discover Graystripe. I would just be copy-pasting the entirety of the rest of the chapter, so there you have it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! This story is immensely tricky to work on and feedback would be spectacular for me to keep writing.**


	4. The Sight: Chapter 4(13)

**So Graystripe is here and stuff, but no key Jaypaw moments occur for a while. In chapter 12, Hollypaw does some battle training with Leafpool, and if I could have it my way, I would make Hollypaw a little less perfect when it comes to fighting because in my version, she stays a medicine cat. The next chapter to have Jaypaw's pov is chapter 13 and he's still confined to the camp. In the cannon, this is where he sneaks out to follow Leafpool to the Moonpool. Well that never happens and after thinking it over, I thought an interesting substitute could be Jaypaw training alongside Lionpaw. Who ever wanted to see Jaypaw and his brother rough and tumble as equals? I know I sure did.  
**

 **Welcome to the new chapter 13.**

The sun warmed the spiked fur along Jaypaw's back and neck and a warm breeze buffeted the sand around his paws. It was a great day for a fight! He lowered himself into the fighting stance Brightheart had showed him; forepwas tucked close to his chest and his hindlegs bunched with energy and ready to send him flying at his adversary. Across the training hallow stood his brother, Lionpaw, the other tom's growl was low and loud, anticipating the mock fight their mentors had set up.

Jaypaw could sense Brightheart and Ashfur standing by the edge of the clearing, watching him expectantly. It had been a quarter moon since the Gathering, and Jaypaw had been training hard with Brightheart ever since, and with his mentor's steady guidance, he had learned a few cool moves he was dying to try out. He may not be as big as Lionpaw, but he was prepared. He knew Brightheart felt odd having to describe the moves to him rather than showing him, but he was learning quickly.

"Remember, claws sheathed," called Ashfur from where he stood among the ferns at the edge of the clearing. "This is just for us to assess your fighting abilities so we know what needs improvement. "

"That and you two have been practically begging for a spar," Brightheart added,a hint of humor lacing her mew. "Jaypaw, you are not permitted to use your dirty move against Lionpaw."

 _She's talking about my sand attack, but I shouldn't need it this time._ It was true. Ever since his first day of training, Jaypaw had wanted to train with his brother. As littermates, Lionpaw had always looked after him and Hollypaw, but once Jaypaw was a warrior, he wouldn't need _anybody_ watching out for him. He would be the strongest warrior in the Clan, and nothing would stop him- especially not Lionpaw.

"Dirty move?" Lionpaw chided. "What's she talking about, Jaypaw?"

Jaypaw purred in warm satisfaction with the knowledge he knew something that Lionpaw didn't. "Don't worry about it. Maybe one day if you are lucky you will be able to see it."

But being the strongest warrior in all the Clans was easier said than done, and as Jaypaw tried to pinpoint Lionpaw's exact location, he realized it was much more difficult than what he was used to training with Brightheart. The other apprentice's paws tapped the sand much more softly than his much bigger mentor and Jaypaw had trouble keeping track of his movements.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of fur slammed into him, and Jaypaw gasped as Lionpaw crashed into him and sent him sprawling into the sand. Jaypaw froze in shock and his head buzzed with confusion as he tried to think of a counterattack, but he felt helpless as his brother stopped held him down with a paw on his chest.

"Just because you are my brother, doesn't mean I'm going to let you win," Lionpaw growled in his ear, his mew full of energy. He didn't sound like the kit Jaypaw used to tussle with in the nursery anymore; he sounded like a warrior! "Please don't be upset with me after I beat you."

Jaypaw was aware of his mentor's gaze from the side of the clearing. Did she feel sorry for him watching him get tossed around by Lionpaw like a dead mouse?

 _He's using a very weak pinning move on you. Slip away and when he attacks again, duck under him. You can tell he is taking long bounds by the sound of his paws touching the ground as he runs._

Jaypaw didn't waste time trying to find out where the voice had come from and instead kicked his hindlegs hard into his brother's stomach. Lionpaw grunted as he was tossed away and Jaypaw quickly scrambled to his paws.

With a yowl of frustration, Lionpaw sprang at him again. Jaypaw focused on his brother's heavy breathing to tell where he was, and dipped beneath Lionpaw's outstretched paws. His brother flew over him with a surprised yelp and landed in the sand with a hard _thwump._ Eagerly, Jaypaw took advantage of Lionpaw's moment of vulnerability and plowed into him from behind with his head lowered.

Lionpaw was heavier than Jaypaw had expected, but the force of his impact was enough to send Lionpaw sprawling into the sand. He felt a surge of pride well up inside of him, but his moment of triumph didn't last long however because Lionpaw was quickly back on his paws and facing him with a new aura of fierce determination.

"That was a clever trick, Jaypaw, but Ashfur has been teaching me moves too. Here I come!"

 _Dodge him. He's bigger and slower than you are, so he can't make sharp turns._

Without a second thought, Jaypaw spun rapidly out of his brother's path, landing a sturdy blow on his brother's flank as he flew past. _This isn't so hard._ He thought, his paws shifting in such a way that felt so natural to him. Was this how it felt to be fighting like a warrior? _No. This is just what training with my Clanmates feels like. A real battle would be so much more dangerous because I would be fighting to protect all of ThunderClan._

Lionpaw didn't make the same reckless attack a second time, and Jaypaw was caught by surprise when he had the breath knocked out of him. Lionpaw had scurried low and fast so Jaypaw wouldn't hear him coming, and had rammed him in the chest.

Jaypaw braced his hind paws against the sandy ground as Lionpaw pushed him back, but he managed to stay on his paws. He wondered if the mysterious voice would return to give him some more advice, but the only sound he could hear was the blood pumping in his ears. It looked like he would have to face his brother alone from her on.

Lionpaw kept shoving him backwards until Jaypaw could feel the fronds of the ferns tickle his hindlegs. Lionpaw was bigger and stronger than he was, so if he wanted to impress his mentor, he would have to win with his speed and wits. He swung a paw in his opponent's direction and knocked Lionpaw away long enough to rear up on his hindlegs. Brightheart had been training him to fight like this for the past two days, but he was still a little wobbly.

As expected, the sand crunched in front of him as Lionpaw rose up to meet him, but as soon as his brother's forepaws left the ground, Jaypaw dropped back down onto all fours and barreled into him before the other apprentice could catch his balance. His trick worked and Lionpaw gasped in surprise as Jaypaw carried him off his paws and pressed him against the sandy floor of the training hallow. _This almost feels like the play-wrestling we did when we were kits in the nursery._

"Was that your dirty trick, Jaypaw?" Lionpaw grunted as he twisted in Jaypaw's grasp.

"No, I made up that move on my own," Jaypaw panted, struggling to keep his opponent in the sand.

"Then I think I should show you a move of my own," growled Lionpaw.

A hefty kick to the stomach sent Jaypaw flying across the training hallow and he landed on his back in the sand with a hard thump. Before he could even roll over onto his paws, Lionpaw was on top of him, pressing him deeper into the sand with whis powerful paws.

"Okay, that's enough," Ashfur called from the edge of the clearing. "Well done the both of you; I see that warrior's blood runs deep in your veins. You showed great endurance, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw you displayed great speed and aggression."

"I wouldn't want to have to face either of you in a battle," Brightheart added, her proud gaze warming Jaypaw's pelt as she padded into the middle of the hallow to join the apprentices. "There is still much for you to learn, but I think, at least in Jaypaw's case, I know exactly what his strengths and weaknesses are."

Jaypaw wanted to feel proud at his mentor's praise as Lionpaw let him up and he shook the sand from his pelt. _But I lost my battle against Lionpaw. Why does she act as if I fought well?_

"That was an intense fight!" Lionpaw cheered, giving Jaypaw a firm nudge with his paw. "You fought way harder than I thought you would."

"Thanks," Jaypaw mewed back coolly.

Brightheart rested her tail on Jaypaw's shoulder, guiding him towards the edge of the hallow. "We will train separate from Lionpaw for the rest of the day." More loudly she mewed, "Ashfur, thank you for letting us borrow Lionpaw."

"I think it was a great experience for both of our apprentices," Ashfur mewed back.

As Jaypaw followed his mentor away from the others, he became aware of Lionpaw's hot stare searing his pelt. For the first time that he could remember, a tiny flame of anger rose up in Jaypaw's throat. He had lost the battle today, but never again would Lionpaw best him. _I am going to be the greatest warrior in ThunderClan one day, and no cat will be able to stop me- especially not Lionpaw._ He tried to convince himself that if the fight had dragged on longer, he would have figured out a way to beat Lionpaw. He suddenly remembered the strange voice who had aided him in his fight. _And who was talking to me?_

He was only partly paying attention as Brightheart began to explain another battle move to him; he was so lost in thought. _Maybe the voice will return and I'll find out who is trying to help me fight._ He flexed his paws into the sand, the reassuring soil churning beneath his thorn-sharp claws. _I will be the greatest warrior ThunderClan has ever seen, and I'll do whatever it takes to get there!_

 **This was a small chapter, I know, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story or not. Anyway, I think the next key Jaypaw moments will be when Jaypaw runs into Tigerstar in the Dark Forest, the fight with ShadowClan, and of course the Daylight Gathering in the end. Review if you licked it!**


	5. The Sight: Chapter 5(15)

**Hi frands, I'm back again. The next big important event in Jaypaw's new warrior storyline is the fight with ShadowClan. At first, I wasn't sure how I wanted to tackle it since the fight was in Lionpaw's pov, but I realized I didn't have enough material to work with from just Lionpaw's perspective so I decided to go original and make it a Jaypaw _and_ Lionpaw chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **This was a fun chapter to write. The cats among the ThunderClan patrol are Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Ashfur, Birchfall, Brightheart, Berrypaw, Hollypaw(who is a legitimate medicine cat in my version), Lionpaw, and Jaypaw.**

 **Onward to chapter 15!**

"Stop him!"

Jaypaw flinched at Blackstar's piercing yowl, and at the same moment, heard Lionpaw dash away from the rest of the ThunderClan patrol in the direction of the camp. _He must be going to get help!_

Two set of huge burly paws thundered after apprentice, but there was a grunt as Graystripe intercepted one of the ShadowClan warriors giving chase. With a chorus of yowls the rest of the ShadowClan patrol fell upon the ThunderClan warriors and the battle erupted all around them.

Jaypaw instantly felt the presence of Ashfur, Brightheart, and Birchfall forming a protective barrier around both him and Hollypaw. He unsheathed his claws and spat as the enemy quickly and easily surround their smaller patrol. He tried to remember all the fighting moves he had been taught.

"Jaypaw stay behind us!" Brightheart warned him, guiding him with her tail. "You aren't experienced enough to fight yet."

Jaypaw growled at the insult but for once he didn't argue. He could feel the earth shake slightly with so many huge ShadowClan warriors pounding the ground and realized he truly was outmatched. He tried to make sense of his surroundings, but the air crackled with so much hostility that he couldn't think straight.

"Hold steady, ThunderClan!" came Brambleclaw's battle-cry from somewhere a little ways off. "This land belongs to us and we will fight tooth and claw for every pawstep of it." The ThunderClan deputy was split from the rest of the ThunderClan patrol and it sounded like they were fighting their own battle. Did he need help?

But there was nothing Jaypaw could do about it since ShadowClan cats scratched and prodded the defensive circle the rest of the ThunderClan cats had formed. Beside him, Hollypaw shivered in terror, letting out a hiss of fright whenever an enemy got too close. She was training to be a medicine cat, not a warrior- she shouldn't have been here.

"Look out!"

Jaypaw was suddenly knocked off his paws as a huge ShadowClan warrior broke past Ashfur and Brightheart and barreled into him. He was flung to the ground as easily as dead mouse, and suddenly, he couldn't tell where his Clanmates were through all the shrieks of pain and anger that filled the air.

Something sharp sliced through his ear and he gasped, feeling the blood trickle down the side of his head. Hot foul breath puffed in his face as the huge warrior stood over him, and he rolled over onto his paws and scurried backwards. He arched his spine and fluffed out his fur out until he had doubled in size. He had never been so terrified in his whole life, not even when he was being chased by foxes, because he didn't know when or where the next attack would come from.

He was suddenly grabbed by the scruff from behind and he went limp, recognizing Brightheart's scent.

"Some brave cat you are, attacking a blind apprentice!" came Brightheart's angry snarl from above Jaypaw after depositing him back among his Clanmates. "Go pick on someone your own size!"

"He's on the battlefield among warriors," snarled a deeper voice nearby. "That means he intends to fight as much as any other cat here. If you want your Clan's useless kits to be safe, then don't bring them on a border patrol!"

Jaypaw spat angrily and repositioned himself between his Clanmates with the help of Brightheart's guiding tail. _A fight really is no place for a blind cat,_ he thought angrily to himself. _This is_ nothing _like the training hollow!_

"You should keep your kittens in the nursery," sneered the ShadowClan cat again. "I don't think I've ever seen such a pathetic looking cat on the battlefield before."

Hollypaw was beside him. "Are you going to let him talk to you like that?" she hissed quietly into his ear. "You are braver than any cat I know."

Jaypaw narrowed his eyes. What was he supposed to do against a giant ShadowClan warrior? Did his sister want to see him get killed? _I really am just a useless kit. I shouldn't bee here._

 _Surprise is a cat's greatest strength. They think you are a scared harmless apprentice not worthy of recognition. Their guard is down as they laugh at you so if you ever want a chance to prove them wrong, you must act now!_

There was that voice again. Jaypaw couldn't imagine a more mouse-brained idea than splitting off from his Clanmates to attack a massive warrior all by himself. _I really am going to get myself killed._ But a tiny spark of hope rose up in his throat, which quickly changed to hot rage. _I'm not useless! Brightheart complimented my fighting skills just the other day!_ Without thinking, he lowered himself to the ground in a submissive gesture.

"Ah look, the poor kit has given up. Run home now and you won't get hurt-"

Within an instant, Jaypaw lunged, racing across the soft familiar ground and flinging himself at the voice with all four sets of claws unsheathed. There was a grunt of surprise but the big cat wasn't quick enough to react. Jaypaw landed on top of fur and sank all of his claws into flesh. The moment he was secured on his enemy's spine he began to rip and shred with all of his might. He raked his claws across ears and neck and sank his teeth deep into the bulging muscles of his enemy's shoulders.

The cat beneath him screeched in pain and twisted trying to fling him off, but he held on tightly, continuing to do as much damage as he could while the moment lasted. He scratched and bit while his victim moaned in agony beneath his attacks, but Jaypaw had never felt so alive before in his life as the blood pumped in his ears. _Now you know what even the weakest member of ThunderClan can do!_

The big ShadowClan suddenly dropped onto his side, and not realizing what was about to happen, Jaypaw was slammed into the ground hard. Before his ears had stopped buzzing, a massive paw crashed into the side of his head sending him reeling in a confused sprawl onto the soft earth.

"You little rat!" roared the injured ShadowClan warrior. "I'll show you what a _real_ warrior can do!"

Jaypaw was too addled to do much more than arch his back and hiss as the giant warrior limped towards him.

"Jaypaw, that's enough! Get over here now!"

He pinpointed his mentor's call and stumbled over to join the rest of the patrol again. The ShadowClan warrior screeched with anger behind him, but Jaypaw was quickly surrounded by his Clanmates again. His head was still spinning, but he could tell from her admiring gaze that Brightheart was proud of him even if her words were stern.

"That was really brave," mewed Hollypaw in awe. "I thought you were going to be squashed for a moment there."

"If I had it would have been your fault," he mumbled back, shaking his head to clear it. _I wish Lionpaw would get back to camp and warn the others already. I don't need to see to know how outnumbered we are here._

Something big and smelly landed in the grass in front of him and he lashed his claws at the ShadowClan cat that was attempting to push past the ThunderClan defenses. "Get out of our territory!" he hissed, unable to hide the fear that was trickling down his spine.

The warrior in front of him must have felt his claws because it recoiled with a hiss and fell back to join the rest of the ShadowClan patrol.

They could hold off for a little while longer, but he could imagine his Clanmates battered, fatigued, and too proud to surrender even against these ridiculous odds. If Lionpaw didn't get reinforcements soon cats could _die._ But all he could do now was stay behind the warriors with Hollypaw and claw any cat that got past them.

It wasn't long before drops of blood began to spatter the ground. Jaypaw couldn't see it, but the smell rose up and filled the air like waves on the lake. This was his first real fight so he could only imagine the work Leafpool and Hollypaw had ahead of them patching up their Clanmates afterwards. He was glad that wasn't _his_ problem.

* * *

 **Lionpaw's PoV**

* * *

"ThunderClan, attack!" Firestar yowled, and the fresh warriors spread out and flung themselves into the fight beside their weary Clanmates.

"Search the fighting in that direction!" Spiderleg called to Lionpaw. He flicked his tail to the corner of the trees where the battling was thinnest. "Find Jaypaw first and protect him!"

Lionpaw pounded forward, scanning the fray for his siblings. He could see Ashfur and Birchfall fighting along side Graystripe, locked in a viscious tussle with five ShadowClan warriors. Hollypaw crouched behind them, black pelt bristling with rage, slashing and jabbing at any ShadowClan warrior who stepped within reach. She didn't seem to need any help.

Lionpaw's heart thudded as he searched for his brother's tabby pelt. Had he been injured? He breathed a small sigh of relief as he spotted him fighting at the edge of the clearing with Brambleclaw, Brightheart and Berrypaw. The small apprentice's ears were flattened and his lips were drawn back in a snarl. His eyes were bright with rage as he hissed and slashed at a dark ginger warrior that was fighting toe-to-toe with Brightheart. It was _Russetfur,_ the ShadowClan deputy. Lionpaw recognized her from the Gathering.

Russetfur had her teeth buried in the ThunderClan warrior's shoulder but Brightheart was still able to muster the strength to rise up onto her hind paws to carry the ShadowClan deputy off her paws and into the ferns behind them. Jaypaw pounded after the two she-cats, his tail fluffed out and trailing behind him.

Lionpaw rushed across the blood-stained grass towards the spot where his brother, but he was suddenly knocked off his paws as a tortoise-shell blur of fur crashed into him. The ShadowClan apprentice snarled, curling her lip to reveal sharp white teeth and she swung a paw at his head. "The most recent ThunderClan kit to be let out of the nursery? You should be easy prey."

He ducked, remembering his training with Ashfur, and launched himself into her exposed belly low and fast. She was older than he was, but he still flung her into the air with all his strength. She landed with a thud among the exposed roots of a nearby oak. "This kit has claws!" he growled at her as she stood up and shook the dirt out of her fur.

"You are going to suffer for that!" With a loud shriek, she raced across the ground and struck him as fast as a snake. He was caught off guard by her agility and could do little more than sit on his hindquarters and cover his face with his paws as she pummeled him.

He regained his composure, thinking fast as the ShadowClan cat's claws began to cut into his forepaws and cheeks. He ducked under her flailing paws and tried to pull the same trick on her again, but she instantly countered him when he tried to tackle her. She jumped straight up into the air and came crashing down on his head as he landed clumsily on the spot where she had just stood. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain he knew she was about to inflict, but it never came. Instead, there was a yelp as Ashfur came to his rescue and knocked the she-cat away with a hefty paw swipe.

"You alright there, Lionpaw," his mentor panted. His shoulders were laced with fresh cuts but his eyes still burned fiercely. "You aren't in the training hollow anymore. ShadowClan fight dirty so you have to keep your wits about you if you don't want to return to the camp in pieces."

As he spoke, two ShadowClan cats slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. The large of the pair, a black tom, pressed him to the ground, while the smaller white she-cat reared on her hind legs, flexing her long claws, ready to crash down on Ashfur's head.

 _That's my mentor!_ Lionpaw leaped, through the air and knocked the white warrior off her paws and slashed her cheek with as much strength as he could muster. She yowled in pain as crimson blood welled beneath her eyes and stumbled backwards. He aimed another swipe at her head and caught her behind the ear. Blood spattered across the forest floor. But Ashfur was still being pinned beneath the large black tom so Lionpaw prepared to attack.

But he hadn't even made a move before the white warrior was back and her face was contorted with rage. She caught him on the shoulder with her long curved claws and he winced but didn't back down. She was almost twice his size but he was faster. He raced beneath her outstretched paws and between her legs unbalancing her. He rolled over onto his back once he was in position and used the move Ashfur had taught him. He kicked up hard into her belly. She grunted and was tossed through the air.

Ashfur still struggled on the ground beneath the black tom, but suddenly Brambleclaw was there and he batted the ShadowClan cat away. "I'll help Ashfur, go find your littermates and make sure they are safe."

Lionpaw nodded and stepped back. He scanned the fighting. Firestar and Graystripe were locked in a bloody tussle with the huge ShadowClan leader, Blackstar. Russtefur fought beside her leader too, which meant she must have finished her battle with Brightheart. Close by he spotted Mousepaw and Hazelpaw flanking a hefty ginger tom who couldn't seem to decide which cat to attack. And there was Hollypaw still poised behind her Clanmates, her fur fluffed out in fear, but her claws glistening with blood.

 _But where is Jaypaw?_

He could only hope his brother was alright because right now his Clanmates needed him. He spotted Berrypaw fighting alone against a huge ShadowClan warrior. The senior apprentice was clinging to the bigger cat's shoulders while the huge tom kicked and spun trying to throw him off.

Lionpaw rushed forward and launched himself at the big cat's legs.

The ShadowClan warrior tripped over him and he and Berrypaw went tumbling to the ground. Berrypaw rolled clear of the big cat and leapt to his paws. "I didn't want your help, Lionpaw," he panted, shaking his head and sending a few droplets of blood into the grass.

"Well you got it now whether you like it or not," Lionpaw growled back keeping his gaze locked on the huge ShadowClan warrior who was already back on his paws and snarling at the two ThunderClan apprentices. "Might as well just be grateful."

The ShadowClan warrior leapt at them and they dodged out of the way. Lionpaw mirrored Berrypaw's movements as the older apprentice dashed to the side of the larger cat and raked his claws across tabby fur. The ShadowClan warrior screeched furiously, spinning and snapping his teeth at Lionpaw who ducked, expecting the attack, and slashed his claws across the big cat's muzzle. He felt pride rise up with the exhilaration as his body started to understand its limits- this was his first real fight after all.  
Berrypaw took advantage of Lionpaw's distraction and barreled head first into the tom from the other side, sending him sprawling in the grass as Lionpaw scrambled out of the way. Together, the two apprentices pounced on the dazed tom and sliced down on the warrior's exposed chest and belly.

The ShadowClan cat squawked in pain and scrambled away from the ThunderClan cats' claws and raced away towards the border.

"You fought well," Berrypaw mewed, flicking his claws to shake the blood off. "But next time, let me handle myself." The senior apprentice licked a paw and drew it over his blooding ear while he searched for another cat to fight.

Lionpaw couldn't help but hold his head a little higher at the compliment, but now wasn't the time for feeling proud about himself. Around him, the ThunderClan cats struggled against the invaders, neither side able to gain a significant advantage over the other. ShadowClan _really_ wanted this territory if they were willing to fight so fiercely for it.

"Drive the rest of them into the brambles!" came Brambleclaw's yowl over the heads of the fighting cats.

"What? Why?" cried Spiderleg in disbelief.

"That will only make it harder to fight them!" Birchfall called.

"Harder for ShadowClan," Berrypaw exclaimed, leaping to his paws. "They don't have brambles in the pine forest!"

Firestar nodded. "Do as Brambleclaw says. ShadowClan isn't used to fighting in thick underbrush.

"Everyone spread out behind me!" Brambleclaw's order split the air. He had spun around so his back was to the ShadowClan border.

The ThunderClan cats drew away from their enemy long enough to reposition themselves around their deputy. Confused, the ShadowClan cats stared around them. Suddenly they were trapped on the wrong side of the border. Then Brambleclaw charged forward, his warriors flanking him on either side, and they began to press the remaining ShadowClan warriors deeper into ThunderClan territory, where a tangle of brambles covered the forest floor.

Lionpaw spotted Jaypaw lashing out at an apprentice he recognized from the Gathering named Owlpaw. The ShadowClan apprentice was playing with the the blind cat, ducking the blows and staying just out of reach.

Lionpaw was about to rush to his brother's aid, when Owlpaw accidentally took a step too close and Jaypaw pounced with a yowl of satisfaction. The ThunderClan apprentice grabbed his enemy with powerful paws, dragged him into the grass, and raked his hind claws down his opponent's flank.

Owlpaw screeched and lashed back, swiping his claws across the blind cat's muzzle.

Jaypaw gasped in shock as blood spattered the ground, but instead of retreating, he lunged forward and sank his teeth deep into Owlpaw's shoulder which caused the ShadowClan cat to moan with pain.

Lionpaw charged forward to help, but Jaypaw had sent his opponent fleeing before Lionpaw could reach them. "You fought really-" he ducked as a mottled gray paw swung at his head. "-It's just me, Jaypaw!"

"Oh, sorry," Jaypaw mumbled guiltily, realizing who it was. "I was caught up in the moment."

"Forget about it," Lionpaw purred, licking off a few droplets of blood that smeared Jaypaw's cheek. He turned to face the battle still raging across the forest floor. "Let's go make ThunderClan proud of its youngest apprentices."

"Let's," Jaypaw growled in agreement, racing in the direction of the fight.

 **Hey check out my new icon for the story. Tobykitten on deviant art made it for me. You should go check out his cool stuff right meow!  
**


	6. The Sight: Chapter 6(16)

**So the next thing that needed to be changed is his visit to the Dark Forest. So in chapter 16, Jaypaw follows Leafpool to the Moonpool, in my version just out of curiosity not because he's upset about his performance in the battle with ShadowClan, and he at first wanders into StarClan, but soon stumbles into the Dark Forest.  
**

 **Chapter 16.**

 _The trees began to change as he_ explored deeper into the forest. No longer where they tall and glistening with starry moss, but stiff and lifeless with their gnarled branches hanging over his head like claws.

He wasn't supposed to be here. Thick white mist clouded the path in front of him and he padded cautiously deeper. The undergrowth grew thinner as he explored, exposing the dark flat soil, but his racing heart was driven by curiosity.

"Jaypaw?"

His fur fluffed on and he pricked his ears in alarm. It was the same voice he had heard in the battle against ShadowClan a few days before. A figure's broad shoulders appeared through the gloom and it reminded him of his father, Brambleclaw.

"Jaypaw!" came the voice again, sounding more impatient than before.

A second creature appeared beside the first. Silhouetted against the shadows, they looked similar in shape with broad muzzles and towering shoulders.

"What do you want?" Jaypaw called into the darkness, feeling his fur fluff out in fear but he needed to be brave.

The mysterious cats drew closer, theirs paws stepping in sync as they crept nearer.

"Welcome to our forest," the larger cat meowed. "Do not be afraid, we are all kin here. I am Tigerstar and this is Hawkfrost."

Jaypaw's eyes grew round as eggs. He knew of the terrible things Tigerstar had done in the old forest when Firestar had been just a young cat. The monstrous cat was as bad as they got and could not be trusted. What could he possibly want with Jaypaw?

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Tigerstar meowed. There was a hunger in hos mew as if he hadn't seen another cat in a very long time.

"Brambleclaw must be honored that StarClan granted him three healthy kits," Hawkfrost added.

Jaypaw shrugged. _More like two and a half healthy kits._

"We watched you in the battle earlier," Tigerstar purred, eyes glittering. "And I was so glad to see that you fight with as much ferocity as any cat in my legacy."

Jaypaw's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Why had they been watching him? He hadn't fought as well as he had wished- Lionpaw had probably fought way better than he had.

As if reading his thoughts, Tigerstar went on," We can show you how to hone your fighting skills if you like," he offered, his voice smooth as honey.

Jaypaw suddenly realized he recognized the voice. It had been _Tigerstar_ helping him with his training and during the battle, whispering in his ears. "It was _you_ who was in my head, giving me advice. _You_ were helping me!"

Tigerstar's eyed him unblinkly, not denying the apprentice's words. He just stared at Jaypaw, his burning gaze hollow and emotionless. The only movement he made was a tiny twitch of his whiskers, encouraging Jaypaw to continue.

"You think I can become a great warrior, even though I'm _blind?"_

Hawkfrost took a small step closer. "You seemed to learn fast enough when we were giving you advice before. Why not let us continue your training. If you really don't think you can become a warrior, that is up for you to decide, but why not give us a chance. Once you see how easy it is to learn these new moves, you'll realize you were born to lead your Clanmates in battle."

Jaypaw flicked an ear in interest. _L_ _ead my Clan into battle?_ He had to admit all he ever really wanted was to fight beside Brambleclaw and Lionpaw in battle as their equals, not as the runt who was always left behind. And he hadn't performed awfully in the battle against ShadowClan, he was still just a fresh apprentice with beginners battle training.

Hawkfrost must have seen the eagerness in Jaypaw's eyes because he added, "And maybe one day you could be leader of _your Clan."_

Jaypaw closed his eyes and tried to picture himself as ThunderClan's leader. Jaystar _the first ever blind Clan leader._ He had to admit that sounded very enticing. Maybe these two cats really _could_ help him.

Tigerstar's tail lashed against the ground. "If StarClan could have their way, they would make you a medicine cat, casting aside all your warrior potential in place of herbs and tending to the ill. Is that what you want?"

A swish in the ferns far behind him made Jaypaw look over his shoulder.

"Who's there?" Tigerstar called.

"I have come for Jaypaw. I'm taking him back to where he belongs."

Jaypaw recognized the mew at once and as the cat emerged through the mist. "Spottedleaf!" he mewed, remembering how she had helped him after he was chased by the fox cubs.

Spottedleaf nodded but did not take her eyes off Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.

"You know this cat?"Tigerstar asked Jaypaw.

"She helped me when I fell into the camp," he explained.

"You shouldn't have wandered this far, Jaypaw," Spottedleaf warned him.

"Nor should you." Tigerstar glared at the medicine cat. "How did you cross the border?"

"I come with the permission of StarClan," Spottedleaf replied, meeting his gaze with a challenging stare.

"Did they give Jaypaw permission, too?" Tigerstar inquired, tipping his head to one side.

Spottedleaf did not answer. Instead she looked at Jaypaw. "Come back with me," she ordered.'

"What about Tigerstar and Hawkfrost? Can they come too?"

"They have chosen their own path," Spottedleaf replied. She turned back and waited for Jaypaw to follow.

But Jaypaw hesitated. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost had offered him what he had always wanted most, and he felt like if he followed her now, he would lose the chance forever.

"Jaypaw!" Spottedleaf called more urgently.

 _And is Tigerstar right about StarClan wanting me to be a medicine cat? That would explain why they sent Spottedleaf, another medicine cat, to fetch me._ He had to choose between the destiny he had always longed for, and one he would despise for as long as he drew breath. He raised his head and glared at Spottedleaf. "I'm staying with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost," he growled confidently. "I want to be a warrior!"

The medicine cat's eyes grew wide with horror, and she padded closer to him. "But Jaypaw, your destiny-"

"You heard him," Tigerstar growled, his meow oozing with satisfaction as he stepped past the apprentice to face Spottedleaf. "He's staying with _us."_

"Jaypaw, think about what you are doing," Spottedleaf warned, her tone serious. "There is no coming back once you step down that path."

But Jaypaw just growled at her, shuffling closer to Hawkfrost.

Spottedleaf straightened up to her full height. "So be it. Farewell, Jaypaw, and I pray you find what you are seeking."

 **Plz plz plz review so I can keep writing for this story.**


	7. The Sight: Chapter 7(19)

**So chapter 18 is where Jaypaw becomes a medicine cat's apprentice and Hollypaw becomes a warrior's apprentice. Well guess what. _This_ story is the real cannon one because there is no way in _hell_ Jaypaw would ever stoop so low as to become a medicine cat. Rereading it, I hated every single moment of it. There's even a part where Firestar is like "What about his blindness? Maybe he should just move to the elders den because blind cats are stupid and useless and don't have the _right_ to choose their own fate." No really, he says that word for word.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter to be from Jaypaw's pov is chapter 19, but nothing important happens there- it's just Jaypaw learning herbs and stuff and then they go to the Moonpool which carries over to chapter 20. And honestly, I could write fight scenes for warrior Jaypaw all day long, for example, in chapter 21, Lionpaw's patrol rushes to help WindClan deal with some dogs, and I would have Jaypaw fight alongside his brother, but I'm trying to stick to key moments.**

 **I decided I would make chapter 19 Jaypaw's first training session with the Dark Forest cats since that would be super cool. :P  
**

 _The familiar emptiness and still_ air met Jaypaw as he opened his eyes to the oddly glowing forest he was slowly growing accustomed to in his dreams. This was going to be only his second time visiting Tigerstar's dark forest- the first being when Spottedleaf had tried to lead him out. But there was no sign of the shimmering medicine cat so it looked like he would be facing Tigerstar alone this time.

He padded deeper into the mysterious woods, the only light coming from the glowing moss that gathered upon the bark of the skeletal eerie trees that surrounded him. His fur stuck out in fright as he padded through the shadows, expecting Tigerstar's massive face and glowing amber eyes to appear in front of him at any moment. _But he says he would make me a stronger warrior. There's no harm in him just training me how to fight. It's not like I'm going to take over all the Clans. And he's my kin so he wouldn't hurt me, right?  
_

But there was no sign of other cats as he slowly and nervously wandered between the trees. How big was this dark forest? Could Tigerstar be a whole days' journey away?

"Welcome back, Jaypaw."

Jaypaw spun around. There was Tigerstar, his broad head and shoulders creating a mass of darkness against the glowing moss behind him as he towered over the apprentice. There was a tiny glimmer of surprise in his amber eyes, as if he hadn't expected Jaypaw to return, but his lips were twisted in a grin of satisfaction. "I'm back," Jaypaw stated, trying to keep a steady tone as he faced the massive cat. "I'm ready to learn everything about being the strongest warrior in the Clans."

A purr rose up from deep within Tigerstar's chest and he stepped closer. "All in due time, young Jaypaw. I've watched you train and fight, and I know where you need the most work. I see no reason to waste any more time with idle chatter so shall we begin?"

The tip of Jaypaw's tail twitched nervously but he puffed his chest out as he nodded. "I'm ready to-" Without warning, Tigerstar pounced. Searing pain ripped across Jaypaw's face and he screeched in agony as the huge cat raked his long hooked claws across his eyes. "What have you done?" Jaypaw cried as Tigerstar released him, and he fell to the grass gasping and delicately touching his ruined eyes with his pads.

Tigerstar growled coldly. "I'm doing exactly what you asked of me. Preparing you to be the best warrior in all the Clans."

"I can't see!" Jaypaw cried, immobilized by the pain that spread across his face. He tried to blink his eyes open but every time he tried, the agony escalated unbearably and he shut them again.

"Of course you can't see, Jaypaw," Tigerstar stated simply. "You're blind."

Jaypaw thrashed in pain on the mossy ground, the pain not subsiding even a bit. This felt too real to be a dream. Could he wake up if he tried? But his head was spinning too much for him to focus on escape.

"It looks like you are in no state to begin your training," Tigerstar growled, his meow drifting from somewhere a little ways away from Jaypaw. "I shouldn't have expected you to be ready to train on your first night back. Perhaps some other time when you actually want to learn." Tigerstar's pawsteps pattered softly away until they disappeared behind the sound of blood pumping in Jaypaw's ears.

Jaypaw moaned in misery, alone on the cold forest floor. He lay there for a few moments as he tried to collect his thoughts. _I'm blind in my dreams now,_ he thought solemnly, taking his paw away from his eyes to lick the salty blood from his pads. _It still hurts so much. Maybe I should have listened to Spottedleaf after all._ But then he remembered the destiny StarClan wanted for him. _Nothing could be more horrible than being a medicine cat.  
_

"Jaypaw! There's blood in you nest and- what happened to your face?"

Jaypaw opened his eyes, but instantly regretted it from the pain and closed them again. He was back in the apprentice's den. "Keep your paws to yourself, Poppypaw and leave me alone," he moaned, swatting away the paw that was prodding him in the side.

But the she-cat didn't stop. "Your face is all scratched up! What happened? I'm going to get Leafpool, she'll know what to do."

Jaypaw listened to her pawsteps race out of the den. He gingerly placed his paw to his face, feeling the long grooves in the flesh where Tigerstar had clawed him. _He hurt me in a dream and I got hurt in the waking world too. Could he have_ killed _me in the dreaming world?_ There was no way of hiding his injuries now and to his dismay, he could already hear Poppypaw returning and he hadn't come up with an explanation for the scratches yet.

"Jaypaw, what happened?" came Leafpool's shocked meow a whisker's length from his muzzle as she examined the wounds. "You are lucky you are already blind because scratches like this would have certainly blinded a sighted cat. What were you doing last night?"

Jaypaw clenched his teeth, thinking fast. "I- I was hunting last night because I couldn't sleep. And the squirrel I caught turned on me and scratched me." _Please believe me._ He didn't fancy letting the whole Clan know he was meeting Tigerstar in his dreams.

There was a moment of silence.

"You caught a _squirrel?"_ Leafpool exclaimed. _"_ Most cats your age struggle with prey as fast as a squirrel."

Eye's still squeezed tight, Jaypaw meowed, "It got away, but yeah I almost caught it." A wave of relief fell over him- she believed his story.

"But why didn't you you wake me up as soon as you got back?" Leafpool fretted, swiping a wet paw over his forehead to wipe away some of the blood. "Cuts like these could have gotten infected. Come with me right now to the medicine cat's den. And after that, I'm going to have to tell Firestar about what you did. Apprentices aren't supposed to leave the camp without telling anybody, and especially not in the middle of the night."

Jaypaw lifted himself out of the nest and obeyed, following Leafpool out of the den while the curious gazes of the other apprentices pricked his pelt. "It's not like night is more dangerous for me- I can't see anyways."

Leafpool marched him across the camp clearing. The air was chilly and he could feel frost in the dirt beneath his pads. "That's not the point. It's more dangerous because every cat is asleep and nobody would be able to save you if you ran into a fox or a badger."

He followed her into the medicine cat's den and instantly his head became filled with the confusing scents of herbs.

"Hi, Jaypaw," meowed Hollypaw in surprise. "What are you doing here? And what happened to your face?" she gasped.

"Didn't Poppypaw tell you?" Jaypaw muttered, rubbing a paw over his sore eyes. "I got scratched by a squirrel in the middle of the night."

"I just got back from the nursery. Ferncloud started coughing yesterday and we're trying to make sure she doesn't get whitecough." Hollypaw padded closer, giving Jaypaw a few inquisitive sniffs. "Those cuts look really nasty. Are you sure you got them from just a squirrel?"

Jaypaw snorted. "I think I would know what I was hunting. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I didn't mean-" Hollypaw protested but Leafpool interrupted her.

"Hollypaw, focus. What herbs does Jaypaw need?"

Excitement radiated from Hollypaw's pelt as she tried to remember what she had been taught. Jaypaw couldn't help but also detect a tiny flicker of unease as if his sister was worried Leafpool would be upset if she said the wrong thing. "He needs dock for his scratches and poppy seed for the pain," she recited happily.

"That was very good," Leafpool praised. "But there is actually an herb specific for eye injuries and it's called celandine."

"Oh," Hollypaw mewed, crestfallen.

But Leafpool purred in amusement. "I haven't taught you about it yet so you couldn't possibly have known. In situations where you can't find celandine you can use dock, but it will be painful for the patient and should only be applied if the cat is in danger of losing his sight. Don't work yourself up," she added, clearly aware of her apprentice's disappointment. "You still have much to learn and plenty of time to learn it."

Jaypaw was surprised by the amount of affection rolling off the older cat's pelt. Hollypaw was her first apprentice so she must be very proud. And this was what Hollypaw had always wanted so everybody was happy. _I can't believe StarClan want_ me _to be a medicine cat. Obviously I will be a warrior- even with my blindness- because it is what I have always wanted. I'm not letting other cats decide my destiny.  
_

Leafpool lead Hollypaw to the back of the den where the herbs were stored. "This is celandine, Hollypaw. Chew it up into juice and when I come back I'll show you how to apply it. I need to talk to Firestar but I'll be back soon."

Jaypaw moaned knowingly once Leafpool was out of the den. "I wish cats would get out of my fur and not worry about my scratches," he growled, eyes still squeezed tight. They still hurt, but he had gotten over the initial shock of Tigerstar's attack. "Cats get scratched all the time- it's not important enough to tell the Clan leader."

"You kind of were outside of the camp in the middle of the night without telling anybody," Hollypaw pointed out. "Of course Firestar should know."

"Who said I didn't tell anybody before I went out?" he growled. "You're putting words in my mouth."

"Are you saying you _did_ tell somebody before you ran out into the forest by yourself?" Hollypaw pressed. "I would be very surprised if any cat gave you permission to do that."

"Well, no, but you still shouldn't make assumptions like that," Jaypaw muttered, annoyed by how easily his sister had seen through his argument.

"And _you_ should stay in the camp at night," Hollypaw laughed.

"And _you_ should be chewing up some plants like Leafpool told you," Jaypaw snapped angrily, folding his ears back.

Hollypaw went silent but he could tell she was holding back another meow of laughter as she began working on the task Leafpool had left her with.

Jaypaw padded over to one of the unused nests and curled up inside. The dried moss reminded him of the forest in his dreams where he met Tigerstar. The image of Tigerstar lunging at him was still fresh in his mind. He didn't know when- or if- he'd return there. He was blind now in his dreams as well as in the real world now, or at least he assumed. Who knew, maybe he would fall asleep and his eyes would work again. _I should have known Tigerstar was trouble when he offered me help. He could have_ killed _me!_

"Jaypaw, we need to talk."

He pricked his ears. That was his mentor's voice. She padded inside the den. "I can't leave yet, I'm waiting for Leafpool to get back from talking with Firestar."

"We're here too," mewed Leafpool, following Brightheart. Firestar padded in last.

All three cats stared intently at the gray-furred apprentice curled up in the nest, and Jaypaw suddenly felt a pang of dread. Why did they all seem so serious? He was reminded of when he and his siblings had been chased by the fox cubs. Was he in big trouble again?

"Hollypaw, could you excuse us for a bit as we talk to Jaypaw?" meowed Leafpool. "Go check on the elders and senior warriors to see if the cough is spreading and I'll fetch you when we're done."

"Okay!" Hollypaw mewed, happy to have another task. "Good luck, Jaypaw!"

 _I am going to need it,_ Jaypaw thought grimly. The three cats stood in front of the apprentice and Jaypaw could only wait in apprehension for one of them to speak. He had come to the conclusion that he was in trouble. How much trouble and what the punishment was going to be remained to be seen. _Or maybe they somehow know that I met with Tigerstar. Spottedleaf could have told Leafpool since she's a medicine cat._

"Jaypaw, I hear you left the camp last night on your own," Firestar meowed, his tone flat with seriousness. "I don't want to delay your training for long, but being a warrior means more than just hunting and fighting. I thought you might have learned some discipline after your adventure with the fox cubs, but it would seem not. Brightheart and I have decided your punishment will be confinement to the camp for a moon."

Jaypaw couldn't hide his head any lower into the moss.

"Firestar knows you've been training hard with Brightheart," Leafpool meowed. "But every apprentice needs to respect the warrior code."

 _Oh shut up. This doesn't involve medicine cats, this is a warrior's punishment._ He wanted to speak his thoughts out loud but felt that would only get him into more trouble. Instead he just grunted in understanding, his ears still pointed backwards.

"Then it's settled," Firestar meowed, standing up and turning towards the den entrance. Over his shoulder he added, "I expect you to be on your best behavior, Jaypaw. And you will not be going to the next Gathering so don't get your hopes up."

Jaypaw wanted to screech in frustration. This was all Tigerstar's fault!

"Once Leafpool has seen to your scratches, I want you to check on the elders and make sure they have clean bedding," Brightheart ordered. "And after that you can check them for ticks. As a warrior's apprentice, you've been lucky not to have had to do it so much."

"I understand," Jaypaw muttered as his mentor padded out of the den. His eyes were still screwed up tight and he let his attention fall to Hollypaw and Leafpool as they mixed up the herbs. "Take as long as you want with those," he mewed to them "I don't fancy listening to Longtail reprimand me on letting prey scratch me, because I know he is going to."

Hollypaw let out a small chirp of laughter at his statement, but Leafpool fixed him with a gaze so intense, he could feel it sear his fur. _Those cats aren't to be trusted, Jaypaw. That path will lead you only to ruin._

Jaypaw flinched in surprise. No cat had spoken but he soon realized he had somehow heard the she-cat's thoughts. How much did Leafpool know and, _how_ did she know. Jaypaw suddenly felt a sense of dread come over to him. Had Leafpool told his secret to Firestar? Or was he imagining things and Leafpool didn't really know anything about his visit with Tigerstar. Jaypaw sat still in the nest thinking. He would find out one way or another.

 **Well the chapter turned out not to be focused on the training with Tigerstar but more of the aftermath. Eh, I still enjoyed writing it.**


	8. The Sight: Chapter 8(22)

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had depressingly low amounts of support for the last chapter and lost drive to keep working on this.**

 **And I forgot to shout-out Terklysz for the idea of Tigerstar blinding Jaypaw in their story, but it seemed like something Tigerstar would have done.  
**

 **So chapters 19 and 20 are just Jaypaw doing medicine cat garbo, and chapter 21 in Lionpaw being overrated fighting the dogs on WindClan territory. In my version, warrior Jaypaw is still confined to the camp and he's not happy about it. This is mostly a filler chapter so it isn't very large.  
**

 _Sunhigh was approaching- Jaypaw could_ feel the warmth on his back even though the earth beneath him chilled his chest and belly. He lay miserably in the center of the camp, his paws slowly growing numb as the approaching leaf-bare made its presence known. He had endured a quarter moon of removing elders' ticks since his confinement to the camp. The only interesting thing to have happened since then was an attack on WindClan's territory after a couple of dogs had gotten loose from the horse-place.

Jaypaw's claws clenched furiously at the dirt remembering how his brother, Lionpaw had been allowed to go fight the dogs, while Jaypaw had been forced to stay behind. Lionpaw hadn't shut-up about it since, bringing up his _courageous_ feats every time they sat down to share fresh-kill. It made Jaypaw want to shred his stupid proud muzzle. He also was painfully aware that the longer he was stuck in camp, the further ahead his brother got in their battle training. Jaypaw had been forced to re-accept Tigerstar's offer to help him in his dreams afraid of falling too far behind in his fighting skills.

He was still blind in is dreams, but he was impressing himself at how quickly he was learning some of the tricks Tigerstar had shown him, and he yearned to try them out on living cats. He could never tell if Tigerstar was proud of his progress over the past few nights, but at least he wasn't clawing Jaypaw too hard anymore after the trouble it had gotten the apprentice into.

"Jaypaw!"

At his mentor's call, he pricked his ears in the direction of the camp entrance.

"Have you already checked the elders for ticks?" Brightheart meowed sternly, padding over to where he sat. "I told you to do that this morning before I went on patrol and it looks like you haven't budged a mouse-length since."

Jaypaw rolled his eyes and moaned, "It's not like there's an ideal time to remove ticks. They fall off just the same way no matter the weather or time of day."

Brightheart's unimpressed gaze seared his sides. "I'll take that as a 'no,' you did _not_ do as I said. With that kind of attitude, you can give up hope of _ever_ leaving the camp again."

Jaypaw's pelt shot up with rage. Even if she was his mentor, she had some nerve lecturing him about Clan chores right after indulging in the joys of running through the forest. "Then you can give up hope of _ever_ having an apprentice. Pray to StarClan some queen produces another useless kit because that is the only kind of cat you will _ever_ have the permission to teach."

His mentor let out a short gasp of shock at Jaypaw's cruel words. He had cut her deep, but he didn't care. He was too furious to keep his tone down and he was aware of his Clanmates watching him reproachfully. But it wasn't like they could take anything else away from him. Confinement to the camp was the ultimate punishment for a warrior's apprentice. He was still getting warrior's training from Tigerstar and they couldn't take _that_ away from him. He spat and stood up without waiting for his mentor to say another word, and stomped across the clearing to the medicine den to get mouse-bile.

He stormed inside, muttering bitterly to himself how unfair it was that he had to take care of the elders while his Clanmates got to hunt and fight.

"Welcome, Grumpypaw."

"Hi, Hollypaw," he growled coldly to his sister, his head lowered so his whiskers dragged on the ground. "I just need some mouse-bile and I'll be out of your fur."

"I don't mind if you keep me company for a little bit," she replied cheerfully. "We are critically low on some supplies so Leafpool's off collecting herbs. I'm alone until she gets back but I could tell you all about the remedies I have learned so far- I'm really starting to get good at remembering their names and what they do."

Jaypaw flopped listlessly onto the ground. "I couldn't think of a more stale and tasteless thing to do, but sure, go ahead. Any excuse to not be doing Brightheart's dumb chores."

"You know, if you weren't such a rebel, you wouldn't be getting into trouble all the time," his sister mewed simply, padding to the back of the den. "I know it's rough being trapped in the camp all day, but maybe it would change your attitude once you understand the significance of the Warrior Code."

Jaypaw rolled his eyes. Every Clan kit was told all about the Warrior Code when they lived in the nursery. "You are not helpful. Nobody ever said that it was against the Warrior Code for an apprentice to leave the camp at night. Especially a blind one who is probably safer at night than during the day anyway."

Hollypaw returned and the bitter scent of herbs hit Jaypaw's nostrils making him want to gag.

"True," Hollypaw mewed, dropping the bundle of leaves on the ground beside him. "But whatever the Clan leader says, is also the Warrior Code, and he said apprentices can't leave the camp alone at night."

Jaypaw wanted to shout that he really hadn't gone out into the woods and end her pestering, but he knew he couldn't reveal the secret that he was training with Tigerstar. Instead he just moaned, "Fine, whatever. Now just tell me why I should be interested in any of these foul smelling things in front of me."

Hollypaw purred with laughter at his comment. "This one here is called dock. It's used for-"

"I'm already bored out of my mind," he moaned loudly, interrupting her. "Where's the mouse-bile?"

"But!" Hollypaw complained in surprise, the leaves crinkling in her paws. "I thought you wanted to see how much I've learned from Leafpool so far!"

"Mouse-bile." Jaypaw repeated impatiently.

His sister let out a defeated sigh and picked up the herbs she had just brought out for him. "Fine."

Jaypaw waited patiently as she returned all the foul smelling plants to the back. It was hard to believe, but _that_ could have been _his_ destiny! He struggled to imagine himself fussing over other cats with runny noses and thorns in their paws. _I will be a warrior- the very first blind warrior the Clans have ever seen. And perhaps one day, I'll be the very first blind_ leader.

"Here's the mouse-bile." Hollypaw had returned. "Do you want me to help you apply it-"

"I've done this before," he snapped, feeling with his whiskers for the bile-soaked moss. "But thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. If you need any other herbs, just ask me or Leafpool."

"I wasn't thanking you for the herbs," he stated, glancing in her direction. "Thanks for reminding me that I _never_ want to be a medicine cat for as long as live. No matter how long they keep me cooped up in camp, I _will_ be a warrior one day and there's nothing any cat can do to stop me."

"You are welcome for that too," his sister cheered as he gingerly picked up the dry end of the soaked moss. "And I know you will be a great warrior one day! I believe in you!"

He grunted his appreciation and maneuvered his way out of the den. The chilly breeze whisked over his muzzle and the icy scent was almost enough to cover up the smell of the bile- almost _._ He couldn't use his nose to tell where the other cats were in the clearing so he relied on his hesaring as he padded slowly and carefully in the direction of the elder's den.

"It doesn't matter how long it take you to get there, Jaypaw, you are still doing the work," came his mentor's frustrated mew from somewhere close by. "You might as well pick up the pace."

Jaypaw's eyes grew wide in shocked fury. How _dare_ she reprimand him for being slow because he couldn't see! He wanted to spit out the moss and unleash his thorn-sharp tongue upon her, but after a few deep breaths, pulled it together. She was still mad at him for what he had said to her earlier, and his warrior training might be canceled permanently if he snapped at her again. So instead, he ignored her and stomped the rest of the way across the camp.

The frozen brambles at the entrance crackled as he barged into the elder's den, his nose crinkled against the reek of the moss-soaked bile in his mouth. He loathsomely spat it onto the ground and took a deep breath of fresh air- or as fresh as old elder smell could be.

"Welcome, Jaypaw," greeted Longtail warmly. Jaypaw could tell the blind elder was curled up in his own nest by the sound of his fur rustling against the bracken. "You are back again."

"What a joyous occasion it is," he muttered sarcastically, reaching down to scoop up the moss again. "Tell me where your ticks are and I'll get rid of them."

"You really should be with cats your own age instead of spending so much time in here with us," Mousefur wheezed. Her voice seemed to scour her throat like dried nettles. "Surely Firestar must see the importance of having every able cat hunting these days while prey is so scarce."

Jaypaw padded over to her side. "He does. And he keeps the _dis-_ abled cats in camp doing the tedious chores." He reached up to dab the bile on her ticks, but stopped in shock. A pungent smell was wafting off the elder's pelt- he could detect it even beneath the scent of mouse-bile. He dropped the moss and gave the elder another sniff. He could tell she was shivering, and yet heat flooded from her. He suddenly realized she was very ill. "You are sick, Mousefur!"

"Only sick of young cats making a fuss over me every waking moment of the day," she joked, but when she tried to force a laugh, she instead broke out in a flurry of spluttering coughs.

Jaypaw took a hasty step back as the elder's breathing steadied to a rattling gasp. "Stay here, I'm going to fetch Hollypaw," he ordered, remembering that Leafpool was out of the camp.

"But I was just about to go visit the kits in the nursery," Mousefur croaked as Jaypaw was about to leave the den.

"Don't," he growled, and briskly slipped through the entrance and raced across the clearing to the medicine den. "Hollypaw, Mousefur is sick!"

His sister gasped in surprise when he burst into the den but quickly gathered her focus. "How can you tell?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, just go check on her and make sure it isn't something too bad!"

"Okay!"

He followed her back out into the clearing, feeling her composure shaking like a reed in a strong breeze, about to break. _StarClan give her strength._ Their Clanmates moved out of the way and gawked at the two apprentices as they rushed past and into the elder's den. Jaypaw could tell his Clanmates were already fearing the worst and Leafpool wasn't around to make everything better.

"I'm fine!" came Mousefur's displeased growl as they entered and the medicine cat apprentice rushed to her side. "Old cats like me just get the chills every now and then."

But Hollypaw didn't seem convinced. "Irregular breathing, streaming eyes and nose, wheezing..." she recited the symptoms. "Mousefur, you have greencough!"


	9. The Sight: Chapter 9(23)

**Another long overdue chapter, but I've been working so much on my other story Jayfeather's Conclusion. Anywho, this chapter takes place soon after the previous one with Jaypaw still confined to camp... at least at first.**

Jaypaw lay in the apprentice den curled up in his own nest. The cold day was almost over so there was nothing left for him to do. He was still a prisoner in his own Clan with full responsibility of the elders and making sure Ferncloud and her kits always had fresh water. _I guess the rest of the Clan thinks taking care of queens and elders is the only thing blind cats are good for. I never find any of the other apprentices helping because they are always out being real apprentices._

It was the day after Mousefur had moved to the medicine den under Leafpool's orders and Leafpool confirmed that Mousefur was indeed ill with greencough. Thankfully no other cats seemed to have caught the infection as well, but Firestar was still keeping more cats out of the camp hunting or patrolling until Leafpool said the sickness was contained.

 _It's thanks to me the whole Clan isn't infected,_ Jaypaw thought furiously, remembering what had happened yesterday in the elders den. _I knew something was wrong with Mousefur and if I hadn't told Leafpool and Hollypaw, she could have spread greencough to everybody. As wise as elders are, they sure are mouse-brained if they can't even tell that they are sick. And what's my reward for being the hero? More time in camp while Lionpaw is out hunting and learning how to be a real warrior.  
_

He sighed, wishing the days would pass more quickly. All he wanted was to be free.

"I'm sorry."

He leaped into the air in surprise, scattering his mossy nest to pieces. He hadn't realized he was being watched. "Great StarClan, Poppyfrost, how long have you been here?" The she-cat was laying quietly in a nest just a few tail-lengths away but he thought the den had been empty when he returned from his day of chores around the camp.

"I got back from some battle training with Thornclaw just after sun-high," she mewed quietly, not moving from her nest. "But I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I told on you when you were scratched. I'm the reason you're stuck in camp all the time and I feel really bad about it."

Jaypaw gave his ruffled pelt a few quick licks, scraping out the bits of moss. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it, Firestar would have found out eventually anyway." He felt around dolefully for the chunks of his nest and tried to pull it all back together. He wished he could explain how he actually got scratched in the eyes, but he knew he never could. "Besides, some cat has to stay and take care of the elders and kits. We wouldn't want a sighted cat to have to when they could be out hunting and fighting."

"I know how you feel, Jaypaw," Poppypaw mewed sympathetically. "But that isn't true! The punishment would have been the same for any apprentice."

Jaypaw snorted disbelievingly, reaching his paw to tug closer some more of his broken nest. "First off, you _don't_ know how it feels. As soon as I was born, all I ever heard were cats worried about me or saying I could never be a warrior. Even _StarClan_ told me I could never be a warrior and that I had to be a medicine cat! Nobody seems to think I will add up to anything which is why I'm stuck in camp doing the useless chores."

The she-cat went silent for a moment and Jaypaw could tell she was desperately trying to turn around what he had said. "Then forget about the cats who don't believe in you and just do your best. You may not have working eyes, but you still have working teeth, claws, ears and nose. That's four out of five things every warrior has which still sounds good to me."

Jaypaw let out a long tired sigh, satisfied that most of his nest was back in one place. "Your words are disgustingly naive," he mewed, curling back up in the moss and closing his eyes. "But thanks anyway. I'll try to remember that while I'm busy _not_ hunting and _not_ training for the next quarter moon."

Poppypaw went silent and he suddenly felt guilty for getting testy with her when she was only trying to help. _But it's not like she could help anyway. I will always be blind and the only thing I need help with is hunting and battle practice. So unless she can somehow sneak me out of camp and teach me to be a warrior, she's just wasting my time._ "Just forget about it," he growled.

He almost expecting the she-cat to say something in anger for how he had dismissed her, but instead, the crackling of moss and bracken suggested she was just settling down in her own nest. If she wanted to say something, she was keeping it to herself. After a few moments though, he became aware that he was being watched.

"Why are you staring at me," he meowed casually, not moving from where he lay.

"I'm not!" she gasped, embarrassed, and her gaze quickly darted away.

"Whatever," he growled uncaringly. Plenty of cats stared at him every day. Usually they tried to tip-toe around him so he wouldn't hear them. It was as if they didn't even consider him to be a real cat, and instead a dysfunctional creature that lived in the Clan but nobody knew exactly why it was there. _What's the point of being in a Clan if you can't help in any meaningful way and nobody seems to want you around?_

"Jaypaw, are you in here?"

His ears sprang up in surprise as he recognized the Clan deputy's mew. "I'm right here?" He could hear the fur on the big cat's shoulders rustle against the bracken as he squeezed through the den entrance. Even without sight, Jaypaw was aware that Brambleclaw filled up the den pretty well and the big cat felt incredibly awkward. "What do you want?"

His father purred and padded over to where Jaypaw lay in his nest. "Is it so wrong for me to see on my son every now and then? I know you haven't been in the best mood as of late so I wanted to check in on you. How are you?"

Jaypaw lay in shocked silence. Brambleclaw hardly _ever_ spoke with him, but that was most likely because he was deputy and didn't want the Clan to think he was treating his kits with privilege. "I'm doing terribly," Jaypaw growled sourly. He had been locked up in camp for so long that he was upset with just about everyone. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

His father laughed away the venom in Jaypaw's mew. "I don't remember you being this grumpy when you, Hollykit, and Lionkit were tossing mice around the nursery. What changed?"

"Everything changed," Jaypaw growled, annoyed that Brambleclaw just seemed to be wasting his time. "Get on with why you are here already. Does some elder need a tick removed or something?"

"Nope. I came to see if you wanted to go for a walk with me outside of camp."

Jaypaw couldn't believe his ears. At first he thought the Clan deputy had been joking but Brambleclaw's gaze on him was serious. "B- but I've been confined to camp for another quarter-"

"I'm the Clan deputy, and I can talk to my son outside of camp if I want to," Brambleclaw interrupted with a laugh. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I just thought I'd offer."

"Just do it, Jaypaw," mewed Poppypaw encouragingly. "You've been couped up in camp for so long that you might be starting to grow moss in your fur."

Jaypaw stood up. Part of him wanted to decline just out of spite, but he was too sick and tired of the camp that he couldn't say 'no.' He gestured at the den entrance with his tail, indicating for Brambleclaw to lead the way. He didn't want to say anything in case this all turned out to be a joke or something. _Could Brambleclaw really disobey Firestar's decision to keep me confined in camp?_

His father only grunted in understanding as he lead the way back out into the camp clearing. Jaypaw followed, happy to be out of the den, but still unsure if he was allowed to leave camp. He scented the air for Firestar but the cool breeze across his muzzle offered no trace of the Clan leader. The clearing was all but empty and Jaypaw realized it had to be late in the day. _Most of the cats will be returning from their patrols soon._

"Come on, Jaypaw, move your fur," Brambleclaw meowed, picking up his pace until he was moving towards the camp entrance at a brisk trot.

Jaypaw forced his legs to move faster, aware of how much longer his father's strides were compared to his. He pounded after Brambleclaw's tail as it whisked through the camp entrance and out into the frosty forest.

Free from the camp at last, Jaypaw took a huge breath of the fresh leaf-bare air. The trees were silent as the chill of night began to sweep across the ground. He could sense the birds and mice nearby, but they were bundled up deep in their nests and burrows. No snow had fallen yet but he knew it was on its way and he looked forward to it. He had encountered snow only once before in his life and he had been a kit then.

"We have a few things to talk about so how about we walk by the lake?" Brambleclaw suggested.

Jaypaw nodded absently, still trying to take all the smells and sounds in at once. It had been too many days since he had last left the camp and even though not much had changed since then, leaf-bare was clearly making its presence apparent. The ground beneath his paws was solid with frost and the grass had wilted away into tiny frozen stalks. "Okay," he mewed, raising his head so his father could look him in the eyes.

"Good. Let's move before the patrols return." Brambleclaw turned and padded deeper into the forest.

Jaypaw followed, aware of how much longer his father's strides were. It felt odd being alone with him- it wasn't like Brambleclaw had ever been very close. Even when Jaypaw and his littermates were kits, Brambleclaw rarely showed up by the nursery. At least Squirrelflight would play with them every now and then when she got back from hunting or patrolling. _Am I supposed to say something? I don't think I've ever been with_ just _him._

"Watch out for that tree," Brambleclaw warned as they sped through the icy ferns and bracken.

"I know where the trees are," Jaypaw mewed simply. He wanted to be upset that cats still thought he might crash into a tree, but he realized he was more disappointed than anything else. _He doesn't know me at all._

"Oh, okay," mumbled Brambleclaw awkwardly, picking up his pace.

Jayfeather charged after him, focusing on his surroundings so he wouldn't crash. If he ran into a tree right after telling hid father he knew here they were, he would never forgive himself. It wasn't long before they reached the lake. He remembered the fishy scent of the water from when he had traveled to the Gathering. They burst from the trees and the cold smooth pebbles of the shore met Jaypaw's pads.

"This seems like a good place to chat," Brambleclaw meowed in satisfaction, turning to face the apprentice. "And you don't even look winded at all, Jaypaw, even though we ran all the way from the camp."

It was true. Jaypaw may have been confined to the camp during the day, but his training with Tigerstar at night was keeping him fit. "I guess I take after my father," he mewed cheekily.

Brambleclaw laughed. "Come sit with me. The pebbles are a little cold but I think we'll be fine."

Jaypaw obeyed, the stone clattering beneath his weight as he padded over, and sat down facing the lake. The coldness in the air and lack of birdsong in the air suggested the sun had almost set. He fought the urge to shiver, aware of Brambleclaw's gaze warming his pelt. _Why did he drag me all the way out here?_

"You almost look like Tigerstar now with those scratches across your face."

Jaypaw stiffened but kept his gaze fixed on the lake which he knew stretched out in front of him. "I wouldn't know, I've never met him," he muttered quietly, barely loud enough for his father to hear. _Nobody can ever know the truth!_

Brambleclaw let out a soft sigh and turned back to face the lake.

Jaypaw's pelt itched with discomfort and he realized his paws were shuffling so he forced them to stay still. He wished Brambleclaw would just get on with whatever he wanted to say because Jaypaw's toes were getting colder with each passing moment. _But I don't want to get in any more trouble than I already am, so I'll just patiently wait for him to speak._

"You're seeing him in your dreams, aren't you."

Jaypaw's fur stood up straight in shock. "H- how did you know?" he exclaimed, his ears burning with guilt. "Did Leafpool tell you?" He had been suspicious that the medicine cat might have found out, especially if she had spoken with Spottedleaf who had seen him with Tigerstar. _Why can't other cats keep their noses to themselves!_

"What? No, Leafpool didn't tell me anything," Brambleclaw mewed in surprise. "Those scratches over your eyes are too large to belong to a squirrel which is why I asked."

"Are you mad at me?" Jaypaw asked quietly. "Are you going to tell Firestar and have me exiled from the Clan?"

"Of course not!" the other cat mewed, his voice serious. "But I do need to tell you something so listen well."

Jaypaw suddenly felt a chill roll over his pelt, and it wasn't coming from the cold air around them. Brambleclaw knew something important

"Moons ago, Tigerstar visited me in a dream as well," he began, wrapping his tail around Jaypaw and pulling him closer. "He promised to make me into the strongest warrior the Clans had ever seen, and I listened, thinking maybe he had regretted his actions in live and was trying to make things right."

Jaypaw's eyes grew wide, already captivated by the story as he sat wrapped in his father's fluffy tail.

"But Tigerstar tried to deceived me," Brambleclaw growled, spitting the words out as if they had stung him. "He didn't want to make me a better cat, he wanted to use me to bring his own vengeance down upon all the Clans. He even convinced my half-brother, Hawkfrost to lay a trap for Firestar so he would lose all of his lives. After Firestar had died, I would have been made leader of ThunderClan and then I could have taken over the whole forest with Hawkfrost."

Jaypaw couldn't believe it. His own father had trained under Tigerstar too in his dreams. _I don't know how to feel about this. It' really cool, but also really scary to think that Brambleclaw was almost leader of the whole forest._

"But I defied Tigerstar and killed Hawkfrost to save Firestar's life," Brambleclaw continued, his mew shaking slightly as if he was recalling it all in his head. "My point is, if Tigerstar is visiting you, it means he wants to use you for something, not because he's trying to be nice and helpful."

Jaypaw mulled his father's words over in his head. So far, it seemed like everything Tigerstar had done was just to make Jaypaw stronger, but he couldn't forget about all the horrible stories of what he did back when he was alive in the old forest. _So Brambleclaw only brought me out into the forest to talk about this? He never has time to be a father except when he thinks I might become a threat!_ "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Jaypaw asked calmly, letting his fur lie flat again."

"Well, I need to know you understand what I said," his father mewed sternly, surprised at how quickly Jaypaw's tone had changed. "Promise me you won't try to go back to the Dark Forest."

 _You are never there when I need you! At least Tigerstar pretends like he cares!_ "Of course," he mewed simply with a flick of his tail. He didn't let any of his fury seethe out in his words. "Is that all?"

Brambleclaw let out a breath of relief. "Yes, there is one more thing. I've been talking with Firestar and we think you need to go back to training like a real apprentice. Leafpool says you may have noticed Mousefur's cough before it could spread to the whole Clan. So starting tomorrow morning, you will return to your normal routine with Brightheart."

Jaypaw wanted to leap for joy at the deputy's words, but he contained his excitement. He was still too furious with his father. "Cool. Can we go back now? My pads are starting to freeze to the pebbles."

Bramblclaw laughed and stood up. "Come on, it's getting dark out." He turned towards the forest. "Oh, and one more thing. Can you take it easy on Brightheart? She's a good cat and she's trying very hard to be the mentor you deserve."

"Of course," Jaypaw mewed again casually. _Just like you have been the father I deserved._ He rolled his eyes as Brambleclaw looked away. _I'm going to be the fiercest blind warrior the Clans have ever seen, and I'll turn to whoever proves they will help the most. And it's not you or Brightheart, that's for sure._

 **Is anybody else upset that in the cannon books, Brambleclaw hardly ever interacted with his children?**


	10. The Sight: Chapter 10(25)

**As I was writing the last chapter, I realized that _if_ Jaypaw never became a medicine cat, his life suddenly wouldn't be sunshine and rainbows- he would be grumpy and probably more aggressive since he's challenging his own destiny. Also if he trained under Tigerstar, he would have been a lot like Lionpaw in the first few books of PoT- except Jay is angrier and cleverer. A warrior Jaypaw is probably more scary than a warrior Lionpaw if you ask me.  
**

 **So newleaf has finally come and since Jaypaw caught Mousefur's greencough before she could spread it to the rest if the Clan, events like Poppypaw's near death where Jaypaw went into her dream to save her never took place. We can assume Hollypaw is a capable medicine cat's apprentice by now and there were no casualties this season.  
**

 **The next chapter is Chapter 24 and it's from Hollypaw's pov. But nothing special happens other than lots of fresh-kill being brought in and the Gathering where Squirrelflight has the idea for the daylight Gathering. In the cannon, Hollypaw is a warrior and Jaypaw doesn't end up coming, but in my version they would both be there. I'm going to start writing at the beginning of chapter 25.  
**

 _Sunhigh was approaching- Jaypaw could feel_ the warmth on his back. He padded into the camp proudly carrying a dead squirrel in his jaws. The clumsy creature had gotten trapped in a bramble thicket while he was chasing it, but he didn't care- it was the first squirrel he had ever caught! Brightheart had said she was very proud of him and for once, he couldn't think of a reason to be mad at her for saying something. As Brambleclaw had promised, Jaypaw had returned to his warrior's training and he was pushing himself to the limit trying to catch up with the other apprentices.

As he crossed the clearing to drop off his catch on the fresh-kill pile, he could hear the pawsteps of his Clanmates hurrying around him. The whole Clan had been busy since before dawn preparing for the daylight Gathering. _I can't wait to show off all the new fighting moves Tigerstar taught me._ Jaypaw thought happily. _Assuming I'm chosen for a fighting event and not a hunting one. There's no way I'd win anything for hunting._

"Squirrelflight!" Firestar called down from Highledge.

"Yes?" She sounded out of breath.

"Did you find a good route for the squirrel hunt?"

"I sent Brambleclaw out with a patrol," she replied. "He's checking it now. The ShadowClan border might be the best. The squirrels are still busy there, digging up their nut stores."

"What about the tree-climbing contest?" Firestar prompted.

"Spiderleg told me that the Sky Oak is in full bud but he doesn't think it'll be damaged by having so many apprentices climbing it at once."

"Good." Firestar meowed. "And I can see the hunting patrols have brought back plenty of fresh-kill," he added, his gaze warming Jaypaw's pelt as he spotted him. "We wouldn't want the other Clans to think we are prey-poor."

"Birchfall's hunting patrol has just returned and I just sent Thornclaw out with another."

"Jaypaw!" Firestar called down from the Highledge. "Can I speak with you in my den please?"

Jaypaw took a deep breath. He knew where this was going. The whole Clan had been tiptoeing around him like mice since the daylight Gathering had been announced. None of them would say it, but it was clear they didn't think a blind apprentice would be any could representing the Clan. Jaypaw was still carrying this squirrel so he quickly dropped it off with the other fresh-kill and raced towards the pile of stones that lead up to the leader's den. It didn't take him long to scale the uneven boulders and he was by Firestar's side within moments.

"Good," the older cat mewed, clearly impressed with the apprentice's agility. "Please come inside."

Jaypaw followed his leader into the den, knowing he was completely hidden beneath the rocks once the stones had grown cold beneath is paws from lack of sunlight.

Firestar turned to face the apprentice and sat down. "About the competition at the daylight Gathering-" he began, but Jaypaw cut him off.

"I'm going to represent ThunderClan to the best of my abilities as any other apprentice would," Jaypaw mewed firmly, unwilling to let his one chance at being a real apprentice be thrown away. "It would be more of an insult to our Clan if I _didn't_ compete since the other Clans already think we're just a bunch of cripples and kittypets. I need to show them all the strength of even ThunderClan's _blind_ apprentice."

A surprised silence followed his words but after a moment, Firestar let out a purr of impressed amusement. "I see you have already been thinking long and hard about the competition and your mind is made up. In that case," he stood up and began padding back towards the den entrance. "There is clearly nothing I can say to dissuade you and I respect your passion for proving yourself so make our Clan proud today. You are free to go."

Jaypaw wanted to leap for joy but instead he forced his paws to stay still. He just nodded respectfully and follow his leader back out into the sunlight. _That happened so fast! I thought he would never agree to let me go._ Perhaps Firestar realized Jaypaw needed to be treated like a real apprentice after being locked up in camp for so long, or maybe he just seen the logic in what Jaypaw had said. Either way, Jaypaw couldn't be happier.

Once he was back out on the leader's ledge, he was tempted to run up to the edge and announce to the whole Clan that he was going to the daylight Gathering. But instead he kept his composure and scurried down the rocks. He could scent Brightheart standing near the front of the warrior's den so he raced over to her.

"You look happy, Jaypaw," she mewed as he skidded to a stop beside her. Brackenfur was standing beside her and Jaypaw realized he had interrupted them. "What did Firestar want to tell you?"

Jaypaw nodded apologetically to Brackenfur but he couldn't contain his excitement. "Firestar said I could compete in the daylight Gathering!" he blurted out, his paws itching to show off everything he had learned so far. "I can't wait!"

His mentor purred proudly and her tail found his shoulder. "Of course you will compete at the Gathering. You've trained twice as hard as the other apprentices to prove you can do anything they can do."

"You should join them; they are chatting in front of the medicine cat's den," Brackenfur added encouragingly.

Jaypaw spun around and, sure enough, detected most of the other apprentices talking on the other side of the clearing with Berrypaw apparently leading the discussion. _I haven't really gotten along with most of the other apprentices,_ he thought as his mentor nudged him in their direction with her muzzle. _Apart from Poppypaw, and sometimes Hollypaw, I don't really talk with any of the other apprentices.  
_

But it was clear his mentor was done with him since her attention snapped back to Brackenfur and they continued talking. Jaypaw let out a small sigh, held his head high, and padded over to join the other apprentices. As he approached, he identified the scents of Cinderpaw, Hazelpaw, Poppypaw, Berrypaw, and Lionpaw.

"So who do you think will win the fighting competition?" came Hazelpaw's mew as Jaypaw approached. "Some of those ShadowClan apprentices looked pretty strong."

"Don't be mouse-brained," Berrypaw challenged, his claws sifting through the dirt as if he were imagining his opponents in is head. "ShadowClan is all show and no tooth. Remember how we beat them when they tried to change the border?"

"But it was a tough fight," Cinderpaw countered as Jaypaw found a place to sit behind them. He wasn't interested in joining the conversation since he knew none of them would ever mention him as one of the cats to win any of the competitions.

"A blind cat could beat a ShadowClan apprentice!" Berrypaw laughed, clearly not noticing Jaypaw right behind him. But Poppypaw coughed suggestively and Berrypaw suddenly jumped in surprise. "Oh, sorry Jaypaw, no offense."

"None taken," Jaypaw meowed flatly, not even twitching a whisker to show that he was annoyed. He wrapped his tail around his paws and stared blankly ahead. He was going to the daylight Gathering and that was all he cared about. It didn't matter what his Clanmates thought of him.

"I'd like to see a RiverClan cat try to catch a squirrel," purred Hazelpaw in amusement. "I'm sure they'll try really hard, but they aren't trained for it. They eat fish!"

Berrypaw let out a huff of laughter, his boastful tone clearly suggesting that he thought _he_ was the head of the conversation. "RiverClan really isn't good at anything other than swimming and catching fish. WindClan is fast, ShadowClan is sneaky, and ThunderClan is strong. RiverClan is just fat and slippery."

"Don't let Mousepaw here you saying that," Hazelpaw pointed out, trying to stop the laugh from slipping out in her words. "He's friends with that she-apprentice, Minnowpaw, remember?"

"And we already know a WindClan cat is definitely going to win the race," Cinderpaw meowed. "WindClan cats are known for their speed."

"That's probably true," Berrypaw agreed. "But they can win that competition as long as a ThunderClan cat wins the fighting."

"I don't know if WindClan _will_ win the race this time," Lionpaw added curiously. "Have you ever seen Jaypaw during a training session? He can run circles around me."

Jaypaw's ears shot up in surprise as the other apprentice's gazes fell upon him and his skin grew hot beneath his fur. Hhe didn't know how to feel about being made the focus of attention by his brother. Jaypaw had been competing with him for so long that he struggled to be thankful for what Lionpaw had done, but at the same time, he felt a warm trickle of gratitude seep into his chest. Lionpaw was still his littermate, and no matter how much they challenged each other, they were still family.

"Actually, you might be right!" Poppypaw agreed loudly, her mew tinged with admiration. "Jaypaw is so light on his feet and he's much faster than any of us. It's almost as if he was part WindClan!"

To Jaypaw's surprise, none of the other apprentices spoke to challenge her. Even Berrypaw grudgingly grumbled in agreement. "I suppose you make a point. It would be cool if ThunderClan won _two_ of the competitions."

Suddenly pawsteps drummed through the entrance and skidded to a halt. It was Mousepaw; his excitement howled into the camp like a rush of wind. "They're here!" he panted.

Jaypaw thanked StarClan that he wouldn't have to stand around with these other kittypets anymore. The daylight Gathering was about to begin! _Who knows, maybe I really will win one of the competitions._ But a sense of dread crept over him and he had to suppress a shiver. _Or maybe I'll make a fool of myself and shame all of ThunderClan._

But he kept his head high as he heard his mentor's pawsteps approaching and the other gathered apprentices split up to join their own mentors. _Either way, I'm going to try my best and and never regret my choice of being a warrior's apprentice._


	11. The Sight: Chapter 11(25 continued)

**Woah, I didn't even notice it before, but chapter 25 of _The Sight_ is HUGE. It's 23 pages long, starts as Jaypaw's pov, switches to Hollypaw's, then back to Jaypaw's, and then has a full time-skip at the end that is broken up again into three separate sections... Why wasn't it made into 3 chapter?**

 ** **Sorry for the long wait, but the way Erin Hunter set up the chapter gave me nothing to work with so it took me a while to figure out something that made sense and flowed the way I wanted it to.****

 **Since Hollypaw is still a medicine cat, I'd just have her compete against another medicine cat instead of against Heatherpaw which is what she does in the cannon. But I'm not here to write about Hollypaw,(even though she's still cool) I'm here for the Jaybae.**

 **Starting from page 346 is where Jaypaw visions Lionpaw getting buried, but I'm first going to start at page 347 while he's competing at the daylight Gathering. I'll save him dealing with Lionpaw in the next chapter.  
**

 **Heh, while I was rereading the chapter, I discovered an error in the writing. Somehow, everyone knows what competitions they will be in AND with whom they will be competing against BEFORE they actually get to the gathering area. Nobody has discussed anything but they somehow know exactly what is going to happen- telepathically!**

"But he's _blind!_ Why do I have to fight a _blind_ cat?"

Jaypaw sat patiently at the edge of a patch of smooth grass with warriors and apprentices from every Clan standing around watching. His fur was spiked with excitement at his chance to prove himself and he had given up trying to hide it. His opponent, Breezepaw, was much less enthusiastic as Crowfeather nudged him towards the ThunderClan apprentice.

"It will be embarrassing to fight a cat who can't see," Breezepaw whined defiantly, grudgingly creeping closer to Jaypaw as if he was afraid of catching some horrible illness from the other apprentice. "Why are blind cats even allowed to participate in the competition?"

Jaypaw's ear twitched at the insult, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't need to say anything since once the battle started, his own actions would speak for themselves. _I hope you are watching, Tigerstar._ He squared his shoulders as Breezepaw padded closer to face him.

"Kick his tail, Breezepaw," cheered one of the other apprentices whose voice Jaypaw didn't recognize.

"It shouldn't be that hard," the WindClan apprentice sighed, almost regretfully as his cold glare chilled Jaypaw's pelt.

Jaypaw almost expected a cat to raise their voice to cheer him on as well, but no cat did. He could tell by the feelings in the air that most of the cats felt uneasy to see a blind cat competing. It was as if they thought Jaypaw's presence was a disgrace to the real apprentices.

"Are you both ready?" came Onestar's nearby voice.

"I guess," Breezepaw mewed, standing face to face with Jaypaw.

Jaypaw just let out a low growl to show he was ready. He could hear the uncertain murmuring of his Clanmates around him. Only a few of them had seen him train with Brightheart and none of them saw what he did with Tigerstar. Of course they would be doubtful about his chances against the agile WindClan apprentice. But Jaypaw wasn't nervous as he calmed his muscles and tried to think of a strategy in his head.

"Keep your claws sheathed," Onestar ordered. There was a whoosh as he swept his tail over the grass.

Jaypaw tensed. Breezepaw was a little taller than he was but they had about the same number of moons experience. Jaypaw could only guess what fighting techniques his opponent would use. He would find out soon enough.

"Begin!" Onestar called.

Breezepaw raced forward and Jaypaw instinctively jumped to one side. A billow of air rustled his pelt as the other apprentice thundered past. Breezepaw was fast, much faster than any of the cats Jaypaw had trained with, but that didn't daunt him. Win or lose, he would give his best like he had promised Firestar earlier that day.

The grass tore as Breezepaw made a sharp turn and hurtled back in Jaypaw's direction. Thinking of what Tigerstar had taught him, he pretended to dodge again in the same direction as before, and Breezepaw suddenly changed his course in response. But the WindClan cat noticed the trick too late as he raced closer and Jaypaw lunged into his side before he could correct himself.

It was a strong pounce, one Jaypaw might have used on his mentor during a training session, and it carried Breezepaw off his paws. The two of them rolled across the ground, each trying to overpower the other while keeping their claws sheathed, until they finally rolled to a stop with Breezepaw crouching over him.

"Those were some neat tricks back there," Breezepaw panted in Jaypaw's ear, holding the ThunderClan cat down with a paw on his chest. "But there is no way I would lose to a blind cat," he added with a hiss so only Jaypaw could hear.

Jaypaw's eyes narrowed with fury at the remark and he twisted on the ground so Breezepaw was suddenly pressed against his back. With a mighty kick of his hindlegs, he sent them both spinning into the air. He landed neatly on his paws in the grass. The surprised gasp that rose from the surrounding cats filled Jaypaw with pride as he showed off his skills. Maybe he could prove once and for all that he was just as strong as a sighted apprentice and never have to worry about it again.

"You are just full of surprises," Breezepaw remarked from a few pawsteps away, sounding less impressed as he drew nearer. "I guess I'll have to actually try a little bit now."

The sharp blow to the muzzle caught Jaypaw off guard and he reeled from the impact. He took a step backward, shocked by how fast and sudden the attack had struck, but he didn't have time to think about it because the WindClan apprentice was already swinging again, slamming a paw into the side of his head and then another across his shoulder.

Jaypaw dropped into a defensive crouch, trying to predict his opponent's next move, but it came from behind before he could act. The WindClan cat was on top of him, pressing him into the grass. Jaypaw stumbled beneath the extra weight and had the breath knocked out of him as Breezepaw slammed him against the ground.

Jaypaw lay in shock, pinned beneath his opponent while the watching cats' disappointment filled the air. Of course a sighted cat would beat a blind one, what had they expected. It would be only a few moments before Onestar called the match to an end. _Are you really going to give up so easily?_ hissed Tigerstar's voice in his mind. _Or did you expect your opponent to surrender just by the sight of you? If you won't fight for your own honor no cat will do it for you!_

Jaypaw growled, chin pressed against the grass. Tigerstar was right. If he gave up now, he might as well give up on ever being a warrior. He had a chance to prove himself in the eyes of all the Clans. With a snarl, he twisted his shoulder and Breezepaw's forceful paw slipped onto the grass beside him. Jaypaw snapped at the stray paw, careful not to break the skin, but it was enough to surprise the WindClan cat and he stepped back.

Jaypaw rose to his feet and spun around, facing Breezepaw with a new fiery determination burning in his chest. His opponent must have noticed the change of heart because he laughed.

"We don't have to make this more embarrassing than it needs to be," Breezepaw meowed, his scathing tone only infuriating Jaypaw more. "A cat like you shouldn't even be here."

With a shriek, Jaypaw lunged forward, wanting to unsheathe his claws and shred Breezepaw to pieces, but he restrained himself. Breezepaw dodged to the side but Jaypaw followed up his pounce with a powerful leap that sent him careening sideways to intercept his opponent before he could sneak behind the ThunderClan cat again.

Jaypaw swung a forceful paw in Breezepaw's direction and relished the satisfaction as the WindClan cat grunted with the impact. _I rely on speed in my training sessions, but he's faster than I am. I'll have to overpower him some other way._

The WindClan cat spat, hostility boiling in his growl as if he was offended that Jaypaw had dared to land such a strong blow. His counterattack was instantaneous but Jaypaw ducked, not wanting to get smacked again. To his shock, burning pain ripped up his ear as Breezepaw's claws flew past.

"Stop!"

Jaypaw froze in place, haunches gathered, about to leap back at his opponent. Onestar had stood up and was padding over to the two panting and furious apprentices.

"Breezepaw, I said claws _sheathed!_ Why does Jaypaw have half his ear missing?"

"Sorry," Breezepaw muttered unconvincingly.

Jaypaw felt his ear with a paw and sure enough, realized a large nick cut through the top. "I'm fine, please let us continue," he mewed, realizing how furious the WindClan leader was. If Breezepaw was disqualified it wouldn't be a real win. "I still want to fight!"

"Really?" Onestar sounded sincerely surprised as if he thought he was sparing the apprentice from some terrible punishment. But he grunted in understanding and stepped away to rejoin the other surrounding cats. "Very well, but claws _sheathed._ Continue!"

Jaypaw lowered his head and charged towards his opponent. Breezepaw dodged easily, but Jaypaw had a plan forming in his head. As soon as the WindClan apprentice moved, he changed course to follow so he was always on the offensive. _Eventually he will make a mistake and then I'll grab him._

Breezepaw danced effortlessly around the blind cat, always staying just a few tail-lengths out of reach. They were both tiring as the high-speed chase went on but Jaypaw kept up his attack, locking on to his enemy's scent and rapid breathing. His claws tore up the grass and he could feel droplets of blood trickling down his face, but he didn't care. He needed to win no matter the cost.

As Jaypaw charged again, Breezepaw tried to dodge in the same direction as before, mocking him with a soft blow to the shoulder before hopping out of reach again. But this time Jaypaw shot forward with an extra burst of speed. _Got you!_ The two apprentices collided and Jaypaw quickly grabbed the skinny tom and rolled him onto his back with a move Brightheart had taught him.

Breezepaw huffed with surprise as he was thrown against the round and responded with a flurry of blows to Jaypaw's muzzle. But Jaypaw had found his strength and pinned him down against the grass. He raised a paw and slammed the struggling tom hard in the jaw, then again, and again. "What's the matter, Breezepaw," Jaypaw sneered, unleashing all of his pent up fury in a barrage of powerful blows. "I'm just a _blind_ cat!"

Breezepaw defended himself by raising his paws over his face, but Jaypaw pounded him relentlessly, fueled with a burning hatred that had accumulated over moons. Now every cat would have to take him seriously.

"Enough!"

Jaypaw stepped back at Onestar's command, releasing Breezepaw who lay dazed on the ground before him. The WindClan apprentice took a few moments before rising shakily to his paws.

The surrounding cats were silent. Jaypaw had hoped for some praise for winning, but instead, the looks that dappled his fur were tinged with shock- even fear. He turned to them all, his anger not yet completely spent. "Sorry to disappoint you all," he snarled with his teeth bared. "The blind cat was supposed to _lose_ , right?"

But he didn't want to hear their response. He pushed through the crowd and fled deeper into the trees.

 **Woah... I have one more small chapter planned after this one but then that's it for this series.  
**

 **It turns out I _do_ have the other books of PoT so I potentially could write about some other scenes from the rest of the arch. I'm not going to do a full story redo like I did with _The Sight_ since the timeline would be altered too much and I don't have it in me to write six books worth of original material.  
**

 **If anybody has suggestions for particular Jayfeather scenes they'd like me to change from books 2-6, leave a review.**


	12. The Sight: Chapter 12(25 Final)

**Welp, that's it. I'm done with _The Sight_ , but perhaps with enough feedback I'll dabble in some key moments in the rest of _Power of Three_. I feel like I already gave Jaypaw justice with this short series of chapters, but I will admit, a warrior Jay fighting Breeze at the Moonpool would be cool.**

 **So this chapter continues off with Jaypaw fleeing the daylight Gathering after his... interesting encounter with Breezepaw. Page 350.  
**

 _He didn't want to hear their voices or feel_ their disapproval like a sharp tongue against his skin. He just wanted to be alone! Jaypaw raced through the forest, dodging between the trees by instinct alone since his mind churned with mixed feelings and confusing thoughts.

His fight with Breezepaw had shown him exactly how hard the path of a warrior would be to follow. Not because he struggled to learn the moves, but because no matter what he did, he would always just be the blind cat. Nobody ever took him seriously unless he shocked them with his abilities. And even then they would just hate him because of how abrasive he was. _I can't win._

He slowed his pace, his frustration simmering down, and he realized where he was. The ShadowClan border was nearby, he could smell its foul stench. _The squirrel hunting competition is supposed to be around here._ He didn't want to get tangled up in some other cat's event so he rerouted his paws in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

The sound of paws thundering towards him made him stop and he ducked down, hoping he wasn't spotted. The last thing he wanted was to be accused of meddling with another cat's hunt. But the paws thrummed past without stopping and he picked up the scents of squirrel and Lionpaw mixed together. His brother's excitement singed his pelt but the racing apprentice was focused too hard on the hunt to notice him.

As the swirling air settled with their passing and the paws pounded away, Jaypaw tracked them with his acute senses. He could picture Lionpaw gaining on the small creature, weaving between the trees and getting closer and closer. He almost had it then suddenly-

Jaypaw blinked. His brother's pawsteps had simply vanished. Only the squirrel remained and it scrambled deeper into the trees. _That's odd. My brother isn't the kind of cat who just gives up on a hunt._ He stood up and crept cautiously in the direction he had last heard Lionpaw. The reek of ShadowClan was strong but not strong enough to also hide the stale stench of badger. The creature must have had an old set somewhere nearby.

The sun was suddenly hot on his back as the branches thinned above his head. The ground became rocks beneath his paws and boulders reared up around him. Somehow, Lionpaw had vanished without a trace. The forest was deadly silent.

Then he heard it. A faint groaning sound reached him from beneath the earth and Jaypaw quickly realized his brother had to be trapped somewhere under the abandoned badger set. _No!_ He raced forward, feeling frantically with his paws, and clambered over the rocks to where he could detect his brother. His brother's groaning had ceased but he still knew exactly where he was.

 _Stop!_

Jaypaw stopped, aware of Tigerstar's voice in his head. What could the shadowy cat possibly want from him at a time like this?

 _Why would you save Lionpaw when the stars show he is destined to surpass you. If you let him die now, you will never have to worry about a rival who will outshine you, and possibly someday, challenge you._

"Are you _insane?"_ Jaypaw gasped, unable to believe what he was hearing. "He's my brother, I can't let him die without lifting a claw to help." He could hear Tigerstar's furious hiss, but he didn't care. He rushed forward as the voice went silent.

The ground beneath his paws was still rock and it sloped smoothly away in front of him. If he wasn't careful, he might fall in too. He crept forward. He unsheathed his claws. They scraped over the stone as he half slithered, half crept downward.

Suddenly his front paws touched sand and sank. Jaypaw sprang back, clinging to the rock with his hind paws. Then the sand moved; he felt it quivering beneath his forepaws as if though something squirmed beneath it.

 _He's down there!_

Gripping with his hindclaws, he squatted down and began to dig, scooping out earth as fast as he could. _  
_

"Help!" he wailed, hoping some cat was near enough to hear. "Over here!"

His hind claws lost their grip and he slid forward, his forepaws sinking into the sand. He reared back in alarm. None of his training had prepared him for something like this. He couldn't give up now so he lunged forward again and kept digging. Using all the strength he could muster, he kept himself from sinking into the treacherous earth. Soil pressed against his chest and chin.

Suddenly, his paws brushed against fur. With a rush of hope, he hooked his claws into it and heaved backwards with all his might. The fur wriggled and fought in his grasp, struggling to push upward until Jaypaw could scrabble far enough back to drag the cat out of the soil.

Jaypaw dragged his brother away from the sand and, spluttering and gasping, Lionpaw flopped down in the dirt. Jaypaw collapsed beside him, his muscles pushed further than they had ever gone in his warrior's training.

"What's going on?" Hollypaw's shocked mew sounded behind him. "What happened to Lionpaw?"

Lionpaw was still too exhausted to speak so Jaypaw raised his head. "Lionpaw fell into an abandoned badger set. I was nearby and when I heard it happen, I dug him out as fast as I could."

The medicine cat was already inspecting the unconscious apprentice for injuries and Jaypaw realized more cats had arrived. He could scent every Clan.

"He's breathing and I've cleared the soil from his throat," Hollypaw panted. "I think he will be okay."

Jaypaw breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes and let his pounding heart steady.

 **So that's the end of _The Sight_. Jaypaw ended up being a hero resisting Tigerstar's whispers to let his brother die. We can assume Firestar gave Jaypaw praise at the end for technically winning his competition as well as saving another cat's life. In the cannon books, Jaypaw delves into Firestar's mind to discover the PoT prophecy so I guess that would still happen.  
**

 **So I'm not writing any more about _The Sight_ BUT with a lot of encouragement, I might write a few scenes for the rest of the series. Maybe if I get 5 or more reviews(from different people and no guests) I'll keep writing. Otherwise, thank you for your time and don't forget to check out my other stories as well as do the new new new poll I set up on my profile.**


	13. Dark River: Chapter 1(3)

**So I guess I keep writing. As you all know, the next book in the series is _Dark River_. I haven't read the book in a long time, but I feel I'm just going to replace chapters with 100% new work since the cannon timeline would have had him doing all kinds of stuff he would never be doing as a warrior's apprentice. It would be cool to fully rewrite the entire PoT but I don't have the energy to do that. I will be thorough in my author's notes however.**

 **Chapter 1 is the three going to a Gathering. I honestly wouldn't change much apart from the fact that Jaypaw is still a warrior's apprentice. At the Gathering I would imagine Breezepaw to be glaring daggers at him.  
**

 **Chapter 2 is just fluff from Hollypaw's point of view. In the cannon, she and Cinderpaw discover Lionpaw and Heatherpaw flirting on ThunderClan territory in the middle of the night. Lionpaw gets discovered another way in this version.**

 **Chapter 3 is Jaypaw going up to the moonpool with Leafpool. But in my version Hollypaw would be going so I'm going to write a new chapter 3 that takes place earlier that day.  
**

 _Jaypaws claws tore up the sandy earth_ of the training hollow as he pushed himself to go faster. His heart raced and he took huge mouthfuls of air as he streaked across the ground. Ever since the daylight Gathering he had been spending most of his free time here, sharpening his skills. His duel with Breezepaw had shown him his weaknesses but he would be even stronger and faster the next time they met.

"I think that was even faster than your last time," came Poppypaw's voice from the edge of the clearing. She had taken to watching him in the evenings after all of her apprentice chores were finished. Jaypaw hadn't objected and he quietly enjoyed her presence since he would otherwise be alone.

Panting, Jaypaw stopped for a moment to catch his breath. There was a move Tigerstar was trying to teach him but he was struggling to perform it. It involved some fancy footwork more suited for a sighted cat but Jaypaw wasn't going to give up so easily. _I really shouldn't let him help me anymore since what he said at the daylight Gathering. But he has so much to teach me! If he tries to make me do one more bad thing, I'm leaving him forever.  
_

Jaypaw bunched his hindlegs and made a mental image of an enemy in front of him. With another leap, he spun through the air and raked his claws at his imaginary opponent, aiming for its ears before flipping over it to land on the other side. He then dropped low so he was hugging the sand and made a swirling kick with his hindlegs to knock his opponent's legs out from under him.

"Assuming your enemy stayed completely still while he was fighting, those moves would have made quick work of him," Poppypaw mewed, sounding impressed. She padded across the sand toward him. "But you'll never know their actual effectiveness in a fight until you've tried them out on another cat. Try your move on me."

Jaypaw's eyes widened in surprise that she would volunteer to be his practice target. "That would be great! I used to train with Brightheart but I instinctively aim for her blind side and I need to learn on a fully sighted cat."

"I understand," Poppypaw mewed coolly, stopping in the sand a few paces away from him. "Come at me, I'm prepared."

Jaypaw quickly judged the distance between them by scent and the sound of her breathing. With a grunt of effort, he flung himself at her as fast as a snake and raised his paws to strike a soft blow across her ears.

But to his surprise, she simply ducked and he whooshed passed without making contact.

"Hey! Why did you dodge?" he complained, landing on all fours a few tail-lengths away and straightening up.

The she-cat's purr of amusement made his fur hot with embarrassment. "The whole point of having a real cat to train against is so you can adapt your moves against a moving target. If I was standing still then you might as well be practicing against a log or a rock."

Jaypaw's grumbled in agreement with her logic. He would have to improvise on the spot depending on how she dodged his initial attack. Energy raced up his paws as he eagerly thought up a new plan. "Tell me when you are ready and I'll try again."

"Ha, I am always ready!"

"Very well." Jaypaw bunched his hindlegs and sprang again, this time aiming lower so she wouldn't be able to dodge. As he predicted, when she tried to duck, he was still close enough to land a blow with sheathed claws across her cheek. He landed in the sand beside her and ducked low to knock her legs out from under her with his swirling kick.

But he didn't have time since Poppypaw quickly dashed forward and slammed into him hard with her head lowered. He sprawled clumsily on the ground as she easily knocked him over in his unstable stance.

"Oh, come on!" he whined, leaping to his paws and angrily shaking the sand from his pelt. "How am I supposed to do the move if you interrupt it like that?"

"In a real battle, cats aren't going to just stand around and let you hit them," she meowed, dragging the words out as if trying to explain something complicated to a young kit. "Keep trying."

Jaypaw's eyes narrowed with a cold understanding. This wasn't just a training session, it was a spar. He couldn't treat Poppypaw as his Clanmate, helping him practice moves, but as his opponent who needed to be outwitted. He'd play her game. He slowly stalked around her, thinking of a new attack in his head. She would probably dodge a different way since he had landed his first blow on her the last attempt. He needed to surprise her with something new.

"That look on your face is making me worried," Poppypaw laughed. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about winning." Jaypaw raced forward again, kicking up sand behind him as he launched through the air. His first paw swipe missed as she dodged to one side, but he had been expecting it and caught her on the muzzle with his other paw as he spiraled past. He landed neatly and prepared for her to make the next move.

Poppypaw lunged forward, attempting to knock him over as she had before, but this time, instead of crouching low to try and knock her paws out from under her, he rolled over onto his back so his chest faces upwards. She realized his trick too late and yelped as he caught her in the stomach with a powerful kick of both hindlegs. Her fur rustled through the air before she landed with a soft thud a few fox-lengths away in the ferns.

"How- was- that?" Jaypaw panted, his heart slamming against the sides of his chest as he tried to catch his breath. If that had been a real battle, even a sighted opponent would have felt the sting of his claws. He strutted proudly over to her side as she shook out her pelt.

"You never fail to surprise me," she purred. "But how are you able to predict my attacks so easily when you're blind?"

"Lots of training," Jaypaw answered simply. "And it's much easier when there aren't dozens of cats all around making noise and confusing me."

"That's not surprising," she meowed. "You spend every free waking moment practicing your moves."

 _Even a few sleeping moments too,_ he thought, but he wasn't going to tell her about Tigerstar.

"Don't you ever get tired of just practicing fighting moves?" she meowed, lying in the sand where she had fallen. "There's more to life than just fighting."

Jaypaw narrowed his eyes at her, curious of what she was trying to say. "Well, there's hunting too- and patrolling."

Poppypaw let out a tiny puff of dissatisfaction and stood up. "Okay, I was just wondering. We can keep practicing if you want."

But Jaypaw was intrigued now. She clearly wanted him to say or do something but he wasn't sure what. "Would you prefer we did something else? It's getting late but I don't mind staying out a little after sundown."

"Let's explore the forest!" she mewed hastily. "Just the two of of us."

"Why?"

"Ughh, just because it would be fun!" Poppypaw moaned in frustration. "We could watch the lake as the sun goes down. Cinderpaw told me it looks really pretty with the sunset reflecting off the surface."

"Blind, remember?" Jaypaw pointed out. "But I'll come with you as long as you promise I won't get in trouble again for staying out too late."

Poppypaw gave a small yip of excitement, and leapt to her paws. "Don't worry, if we get caught I'll say it was my fault. Let's go!" She didn't wait for his response and bolted off through the trees. "Come quick before the sun goes all the way down!"

Jaypaw scampered to keep up, surprised by how eager she seemed. Her gentle paws darted across the ground ahead of him and he followed them until the trees opened up and the scent of the lake grew strong. The nights weren't as cold since newleaf was taking hold and he knew the lake had risen plenty from all the snowmelt.

"Sorry about forgetting you were blind," Poppypaw mewed sincerely, stopping at the water's edge and turning as he pattered onto the pebbles. "I feel like a mouse-brain now."

Jaypaw purred with amusement. "That's alright. I think it's funny how cats can;t remember sometimes. It's actually a compliment because it means they aren't judging me." He cast his gaze in the direction of the lake. He could only guess what it looked like but he knew it stretched far and wide between the four Clan territories.

"Do you want me to describe what I see?" she mewed invitingly. "I don't know if it will mean anything to you but-"

"Sure, go ahead?" he interupted. Poppypaw was one of the few cats in the Clan he considered his friend and he liked the sound of her familiar voice. "Tell me what you see."

She took a deep breath, her mind reaching out into the distance. "Firstly, the lake is as dark as fox's eyes and just as cold. But as the sun is setting beneath the horizon, it's sending a long path of gleaming red across the surface towards us, sort of like a tail."

Jaypaw purred and closed his eyes as he tried to imagine it. "The sun has a tail? I picture a giant glowing fox now."

"No not like that, silly," she laughed, and gave him a friendly nudge with her paw. "The sun is _round_ \- not fox-shaped!"

"So it's a really fat fox," he joked, his whiskers quivering. "Keep describing things."

She rumbled with amusement and turned her head back to face the lake. "I can see new leaves growing all across the four Clan's territories and the shadows are long and stretching across the ground. Above us, the clouds scattered in the sky are pink like the nose of a kit, but I'm sure they'll turn orange and red soon as the sun sinks lower behind the mountains in the distance."

"It all sounds very nice," Jaypaw meowed, casting his blind gaze up towards the sky. "I can sort of guess what it all looks like."

"I really wish you could see it," Poppypaw sighed wistfully. "It looks as beautiful as Cinderpaw said it would be."

A sharp pang of longing struck Jaypaw in the side. "I wish I could too." It was a cruel fate being blind, but he couldn't change that no matter how hard he wished. Instead, he let his senses drift out into the air around him, feeling the pebbles beneath his paws and breathing in the air as it traveled towards him across the lake. "I may not be able to see, but I can still smell and hear what's going on around me."

"Like what?" Poppypaw asked curiously.

Jaypaw took in the cool scents and calmly let it out in a slow breath. "First, I can hear the hooting of the two owls across the water by ShadowClan's territory. They have a nest nearby and the eggs will probably be laid soon now that newleaf is here. Also, I can smell the fish on the wind coming from RiverClan; those fat fluff-brains are eating well tonight." He tilted his head towards the moors. "And what sounds like two apprentices are dashing through the tall grass on WindClan's territory. I think they are talking about-"

"Why did you stop?"

Jaypaw blinked in surprise, angling his ears in the diction of the border. He could have sworn he recognized one of the voices coming from the moors, but it wasn't a WindClan cat. _Lionpaw?_ What in StarClan was his brother doing with a WindClan apprentice on _WindClan_ territory? "Follow me," he mewed to Poppypaw, standing up and darting across the shoreline.

"But why? We were having such a nice conversation," she complained, stumbling after him in her haste to follow. "I was starting to think we-"

"It's Lionpaw!" he interrupted, a feeling of uncertainty mingling with a deep sense of curiosity. Whatever his brother was doing, Jaypaw needed to find out. "Come quick and don't make a sound."

Jaypaw lead the way across the pebbles, hugging the edge of the water as close as he could without getting wet. As long as he stayed near the lake, it wasn't considered trespassing on enemy Clan territory. Poppypaw followed behind him, her excited breathing muffled as she tried to keep quiet. Just like him, she seemed to know something peculiar was going on.

The WindClan scent markers grew pungently thick and Jaypaw knew he was far enough past the ThunderClan border that he would be in trouble if he was caught. But he had to know what his brother was doing. "We're going to cross into WindClan," he whispered to Poppypaw who was still creeping behind him.

"You sure you heard Lionpaw?" she asked. "There's no way he could accidentally travel this far into WindClan."

"Of course I know it's him!" Jaypaw growled, spinning around to give her what he assumed to be a fierce glare. "He's doing something he shouldn't, and he's going to get in trouble for it."

 **And then Jaypaw busts Lionpaw and Lionpaw's punishment is confinement to the camp for a moon just like Jaypaw's. I was going to write out the entire scene, but I think you get the point what happens and I want to move on to the next chapter. Gotta follow the warrior code, breh Lionpaw!  
**


	14. Dark River: Chapter 2(7)

**Chapter 4 is a very small chapter full of filler. The only interesting thing that happened is Jaypaw found Rock's stick while out herb gathering. In my version, he'll still find the stick, but while hunting.**

 **Chapter 5 is from Lionpaw's pov and he is confined to the camp and forbidden from seeing Heatherpaw. I'm not going to delve much into Lion and Holly's storylines. But we can assume that Heatherpaw still snuck out of camp to see him and they go on the small adventure where they find the tunnels. Just keep in mind that he is _furious_ with Jaypaw now.  
**

 **Chapter 6 Hollypaw is still Leafpool's apprentice yet Leafpool herself has been acting distant around her as if she knows this isn't Hollpyaw's true destiny. Hollypaw has learned the herbs fine by now however, and is also proving she is able to defend herself when they go to the training hollow. This is also the chapter where Cinderpaw falls from the tree and hurts herself and I imagine Hollypaw would be helping take care of her.**

 **Chapter 7 is the chapter where Jaypaw would have been helping Cinderpaw, but that doesn't happen in my version. Not much would happen otherwise but I will make one big change to his timeline in this short chapter.**

Jaypaw waited patiently at the base of the leader's ledge, tail tucked neatly over paws as his Clanmates scurried around him. It was two evenings after he and Poppypaw had discovered Lionpaw lurking on WindClan territory with Heatherpaw, and his brother still had many days stuck in camp before his punishment was over. Jaypaw had been shocked that Lionpaw would sneak out of camp like that to play with a WindClan she-cat, but it had given him an idea that he wished to share with Firestar once he got back from hunting.

Until then, Jaypaw would sit and wait. He enjoyed listening to his busy Clanmates at the end of the day. He could hear Brambleclaw talking with Thornclaw who had just returned with a hunting patrol laden with fresh-kill. And across the camp, Leapool and Hollypaw were talking about something he couldn't make out in front of the medicine cat's den. Cinderpaw was still tucked away in the back but according to Hollypaw, she was expected to make a full recovery after falling from a tree.

And by the elder's den, Jaypaw could hear Lionpaw rushing out, dirty moss crunching as he carried it out. Jaypaw wouldn't lie, it felt good to see someone else taking care of the elders instead of him. Lionpaw was still furious with him for telling Firestar about Heatherpaw, but what was Jaypaw supposed to do? It wasn't like he could disregard something like that. Lionpaw's mentor, Ashfur had been most disappointed to find out. "Not enough _ThunderClan_ she-cats around for you?" he had growled to his apprentice.

Jaypaw let out a small sigh. He was pretty sure Lionpaw was still sneaking out of camp at night to see her but he hadn't told anyone. His brother already hated him enough. _But at least I'll have time to get ahead on training while he's stuck in camp. And Lionpaw's night excursions gave me the idea I'm about to propose to Firestar.  
_

It wasn't long before he detected his leader's scent trailing through the air and moments later, the panting tom rushed through the camp entrance, Sandstorm close behind and carrying with them the smell of fresh-kill. Jaypaw perked up at the notion of eating, but his message for Firestar came first.

After exchanging friendly greetings with a few of his Clanmates, Firestar made his way over to the high-ledge where Jaypaw waited eagerly. "Can I help you, Jaypaw?"

Jaypaw respectfully bowed his head to his leader. "I have something I wanted to ask you- something about my role in the Clans- since I'm blind and all. Can we talk somewhere private?"

Firestar was clearly surprised but he didn't object. "Come into my den. Sandstorm said she wanted to tell Squirrelflight something before she joined me so we'll have some time to speak alone. Will it take long?"

"No, not at all," Jaypaw mewed, his tail curling and uncurling with agitation. He really hoped his leader would agree with what he had to say. He scrambled after Firestar up the rocks and stepped into the den.

"We're alone now," Firestar mewed. "What did you want to discuss."

Jaypaw opened his mouth but hesitated. Firestar was hoping for Jaypaw to say something and a hazy image of Leafpool flashed in his mind. _He's wondering if I'm going to ask to be a medicine cat's apprentice!_ Jaypaw wanted to open his jaws and let his fury engulf his leader, but that would only get him in trouble. So instead he shook his pelt to flatten it. "I was wondering if I could start training and patrolling at night from now on. I have an advantage over other cats at night so I thought it would make sense if I could be a _nightwarrior."_

"A _nightwarrior_?" Firestar asked, his tone tinged with amusement. "No cat in the Clan is trained for fighting at night so who would teach you?"

Jaypaw shuffled his paws. "I was thinking maybe I could be the first one. Other Clans, especially ShadowClan might attack at night so wouldn't it be safe to have at least one cat who can fight or patrol while the rest of the Clan sleeps?"

"Are you thinking about what Lionpaw did?" Firestar asked. "Do you think if you had been patrolling at night you would have discovered sooner that he was escaping each night to visit Heatherpaw?"

Jaypaw's jaw fell open a little. It hadn't taken Firestar even a moment to realize Jaypaw's motives. "I got the idea from that, but that's not the only reason I want to train at night. I want to be good at something my Clanmates aren't so I have something to offer when it comes to fighting. I might never be as good at fighting during the day, but I know I have an advantage in the darkness."

Firestar's curious gaze warmed Jaypaw's pelt and Jaypaw could almost feel the thoughts churning in his leader's head as he thought about the apprentice's proposition. "I'll have to think about that more and discuss it with the other senior warriors, but if you really want to do this, I think it can be arranged."

 _Yes!_ Jaypaw wanted to jump for joy but instead he just dipped his head respectfully.

Firestar purred. "But for now, go back to the apprentice's den and get some sleep. You've been training hard and I know Brightheart will appreciate it if you are well rested for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Firestar!" Jaypaw bowed his head one more time before strutting proudly out of the den and descending into the camp clearing. He hadn't told Firestar but he also hoped if he trained at night, he wouldn't have to meet with Tigerstar as much. He appreciated the help, but the dark warrior always made him feel uneasy.


	15. Dark River: Chapter 3(14)

**Jeez, these authors notes are getting huuuuge. The entirety of the book is changing so every single chapter is modified. But I still only want to stick to key Jaypaw moments when it comes to rewriting chapters so I'll briefly give you an idea of what I _would_ have had happen if I were Erin Hunter.**

 **Chapter 8 is Lionpaw's pov and starts with him playing with Heatherpaw, but that doesn't happen in my version. But he does dream and run into Hawkfrost who says he will help Liopaw train since he's stuck in camp. Also in this chapter, we discover Windclan hunting squirrels on their own forested side of the border which makes ThunderClan uneasy.**

 **Chapter 9 is from Hollypaw's pov and I think it is about time she received her first real sign from StarClan. They seem to have given up on making Jaypaw a medicine cat. This is where she finds out about the Power of Three prophecy and she tells her brothers but they don't seem very interested. This is also a Gathering chapter and all of RiverClan is temporarily living on the Gathering island for some reason. Also Hollypaw taking care of injured Cinderpaw would be adorable.  
**

 **Chapter 10 is Jaypaw but this is the chapter where he runs into Lionpaw in the Dark Forest. There is mounting tension between the two brothers. Firestar also agrees to let Jaypaw begin practicing at night. At first it's only Jaypaw, Longtail, and Brightheart.**

 **Chapter 11 Lionpaw is finally able to return to training with Ashfur. He and Jaypaw are now at odds and train competitively. Lionpaw still has the slight upper hand for now.  
**

 **Chapter12 There isn't much to do apart from take care of Cinderpaw. Hollypaw is out hunting with the warriors while Leafpool stays at camp and organizes herbs. She becomes distressed about the mounting tension in the Clan as cats think they need to battle while RiverClan is displaced from their own territory. She is convinced that she needs to see RiverClan's problem for herself and heads out alone. Willowpaw greets her in RiverClan and explains how little twolegs are playing in the river.**

 **Chapter 13 Hollypaw gets caught by RiverClan before she can return to ThunderClan and becomes their prisoner, lol.**

 **Chapter 14 is Jaypaw's first official training session as a nightwarrior and Poppypaw has requested to be the first volunteer to join the "nightwarriors." I start writing after Jaypaw has convinced Longtail and Brightheart to return to camp so the two apprentices can train alone.  
**

Jaypaw listened as Longtail and Brightheart's pawsteps pattered away in the direction of the camp. He couldn't be happier that he was finally experienced enough to be trusted alone in the forest in the middle of the night. Of course he had Poppypaw with him, but he knew it was dark enough that she couldn't see clearly. Fat clouds would be filling the night sky, promising the rain he could smell in the air.

"So what is a nightwarrior supposed to do that's different from a normal warrior?" she asked him as soon as the warriors' pawsteps vanished into the trees. "Teach me everything there is to know about being a blind cat."

Jaypaw rolled his eyes at the joking insult. "Being a nightwarrior just means you patrol, hunt, and fight at night. You don't have to be blind to do all that."

"But being blind helps, right?"

"I guess," Jaypaw mewed uncertainly. "I'm not sure how much help nightwarriors will be in the long run and neither does Firestar. But he gave me the go-ahead to try it out. Who knows, maybe one day a nightwarrior will catch that ShadowClan patrol moving in and warn the rest of the Clan; saving them from utter annihilation."

Poppypaw let out a meow of laughter. "You're taking this very seriously, aren't you. You're lucky Firestar is okay with you off alone at night when you're still barely trained."

"Excuse me?" Jaypaw growled in mock fury. "You think I'm barely trained?" He knew Poppypaw was a good few moons older than he was, but he had proven himself a capable fighter already. Even if he was blind.

"Keep your fur on!" she laughed, taking a step back. "I only meant that you should be honored that Firestar has trusted you with this position in the Clan when you are so young."

Jaypaw rolled his eyes at her, but then remembered she probably couldn't see him. "Come on; I want to assess you on the first step of being a nightwarrior."

" _You_ assess _me_? What could you possibly-"

He quickly dashed around her, so fast his paws barely touched the grass until he was on her other side. He then hooked her hindlegs out from under her with a well-practiced swipe of his paw. She came tumbling down to the ground with a thud.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!"

"You could have avoided it," he mewed simply, listening to her as she clambered to her paws with angry huffs. "We can begin training with you trying to do the same to me. Attack when you are ready."

"But I can barely see you!" she whined, turning her head from side to side as he circled around her again as silent as a shadow.

"Ah, then I guess the first step of your training should be familiarizing yourself with the darkness." He lay his tail on her shoulder. "We can begin by patrolling the border together. Some nights will be darker than others so you'll need to get an idea of where every root and boulder lies on the land by touch alone."

She stiffened as their fur touched, but after a moment her muscles relaxed. "I think that's a good idea. But first I'll-"

He jumped easily out of the way as her paw flew past his muzzle.

"Fox dung!"

Jaypaw laughed. "I know you too well, Poppypaw. You despise being out-shined by others and you never miss an opportunity to get back at anyone who bests you. But the dark is where I have an advantage."

"I suppose you're right," she confessed. "I want to be able to fight just as well in the dark as I can in the daylight. ThunderClan already has one advantage over other Clans since we can fight in dense undergrowth, but being able to fight at night is an even better advantage. I bet if we had a trained patrol of nightwarriors we could go to WindClan right now and steal Hollypaw back from them."

Jaypaw let out a low growl and curled his lip. His sister had gone missing a few days ago and most of the Clan was convinced WindClan had captured her. "Firestar would never allow us to do that. If Hollypaw doesn't come back soon, he'd probably send a patrol to each of the other Clans to see if they have her. Either that or wait for a Gathering."

"Or you could just go get her yourself right now," Poppypaw meowed quietly,. "If another Clan had one of my sisters captured, I wouldn't sit idly by."

Jaypaw narrowed his eyes, considering her statement. "I want my sister to come back safely," he began, choosing his words carefully. "But I can't invade WindClan just because I _think_ they have her. And even if they did, I could be caught and then WindClan would have _two_ prisoners. Not to mention the trouble I would be in once Firestar found out."

"What does Lionpaw think about Hollypaw's disappearance?" she asked. "Does he think Firestar should send a patrol to WindClan to get her back?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't talked to him recently," he muttered back coldly. "We're not on good speaking terms right now."

"Because you ratted him out about Heatherpaw?"

"That and various other things," Jaypaw hissed quietly. He had encountered Lionpaw in a dream with Hawkfrost and he had to admit he felt betrayed. He had wished his visits with the dark cats had been special to him alone, something that would give him an edge over his brother. But it looked like he would still have to train three times as hard to keep up.

Poppypaw stepped closer to him. "Hollypaw will come home eventually, I'm sure of it. No Clan would harm a medicine cat- not even ShadowClan."

"Thank you, Poppypaw, I'm sure you're right." Jaypaw turned to her and cleared his mind of thoughts about his siblings. "Now that we've cleared that out of the way, we can continue your training. Tell me what you can deduce from your surroundings by just sound and scent alone. A nightwarrior wears the darkness like a second pelt so you'll need to become familiar with it."

The she-cat opened her mouth to taste the air. "I smell trees, plants, dirt, maybe some mushrooms. And I can hear leaves rustling in the wind. I also know the rain will be here soon so we should find some shelter."

"We can head back to camp if it gets to wet," he meowed. "Do you smell anything else? Be more specific."

"There's also fox scent nearby!" she meowed suddenly. "I only just noticed it."

Jaypaw listened as she pounded off into the trees. He had recognized the fox's scent a long time ago, but it was stale so he hadn't paid it any heed. But Poppypaw's pelt radiated excitement as she discovered the burrow hole that used to be the creature's den.

"Come check this out!"

Jaypaw causally made his way over. "It's just an abandoned rabbit den that was once used by a fox," he meowed back.

But the she-cat's excitement didn't diminish. "No, smell this. A WindClan cat passed through here recently."

Jaypaw's ears were quickly pricked and alert. "WindClan scent? Show me." He bounded the last few steps over to where she stood beside the hole in the dirt, and sure enough, he detected a WindClan cat's scent mixed with fox. "What is another Clan's scent doing this far into ThunderClan's territory?"

"And where does it lead?" Poppypaw wondered. "No scent leads away from the den. It's as if the cat came out of the fox hole itself."

Jaypaw padded closer to the hole opening, pushing aside the ferns that lined it, and slid down the loose soil until the ground flattened out again. He expected to find the back of the cave wall, but instead he was met by open space. "There's a tunnel in here!" he called up to Poppypaw.

She scurried down onto the dirt beside him.

Jaypaw could feel a breeze wafting out of the depths, shaking his whiskers and whispering in his ears. At first he though it was just the wind playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he also heard a faint voice calling to him. A chill ran up his spine and he was suddenly filled with a pang of fear. He couldn't tell how deep the tunnel went, but he had a feeling it was more than just a passage to WindClan.

"We have to tell Firestar about this!" Poppypaw hissed. "If WindClan knows this tunnel is here, they could send a patrol through and attack us!"

Jaypaw shook his pelt nervously, trying to ignore the tiny voice that seemed to echo towards him. "If WindClan wanted to attack us, they could just as easily cross the border. I want to explore it more thoroughly before letting the rest of the Clan know."

"So what are we waiting for! Let's explore!"

Jaypaw opened his mouth to tell her to be careful but she rushed deeper into the tunnel with her tail whisking behind her. He took a deep breath and followed, feeling the walls tighten around him until his fur brushed the sides. He couldn't explain why, but even though his tail fluffed with fear, something about the tunnel felt familiar to him; as if he was meant to discover it.

 **And then they discover the tunnels where the spirit of Rock resides. In the cannon, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw find it long before Jaypaw does.  
**

 **Also note that Jaypaw isn't using his power to read minds or walk in dreams... as much as he could.  
**


	16. Dark River: Chapter 4(Final)

**Welcome back! I have some good news!**

 **As for chapters 15-to the end of the Dark River at chapter 21, nothing worthy of a rewrite occurs for Jaypaw's story arch. Hollypaw eventually gets freed from RiverClan. A not so noteworthy skirmish happens on the border between ThunderClan and WindClan. The Three along with Heatherpaw, Breezepaw and some kits get trapped in the underground tunnels and escape.  
**

 **And then that's pretty much the end of the book. Warrior Jaypaw doesn't do much differently apart from not know about Fallen Leaves and Rock yet. We can assume they made it out of the tunnels anyway.**

 **Sorry for uploading a chapter and not having anything to actually write, but I didn't want to add this snipit to the beginning of the first chapter of _Outcast_. I'll have some real content soon!  
**


	17. Outcast: Chapter 1(5)

**Sorry, I was going to write this sooner but I lost a lot of drive and recently had a significant surgery which didn't make it easier to sit down and type.**

 **Chapter 1 Absolutely _nothing_ happens of note apart from Berry, Mouse, and Hazel getting their warrior's names.  
**

 **Chapter 2 Lionpaw's pov, nothing noteworthy.**

 **Chapter 3 Hollypaw's pov, Berrynose and Birchfall accidentally cross the ShadowClan border and Blackstar tells Firestar he wishes the Clans never came to the lake.**

 **Chapter 4 Also Hollypaw's pov. The Clan learn from Stormfur and Brook that Stoneteller is getting old and hasn't picked a new cat to succeed him. Hollypaw very much so wants to help.**

 **Chapter 5 Jaypaw's pov him and Lionpaw training together in the Dark Forest.  
**

 _Cold night air whispered through Jaypaw's_ fur _._ He padded through the shriveled ferns and grass deeper into the eerily quiet forest. He knew his way even though he couldn't see anything through his damaged eyes. He had met Tigerstar many times now and knew where almost every skeletal tree stood in this part of the Dark Forest. _  
_

"You're late again," growled a nearby voice.

Jaypaw stopped suddenly and dropped into a crouch. It wasn't uncommon for Tigerstar to test his reflexes with an unsuspecting swing of his huge paw. But Tigerstar stood still from where he crouched among the trees. His gaze burned Jaypaw's pelt.

"Sorry, I sometimes train and patrol for my Clan at night now, so my sleeping patterns are different."

"Or maybe you just aren't as interested in training with us anymore," Tigerstar meowed nonchalantly. "Perhaps it's time for us to focus our training on your brother instead. He shows more promise anyway."

Jaypaw opened his mouth to spit a response at the old ShadowClan leader, but at that moment he heard more rustling in the bushes nearby and two more cats stepped out to face him. He picked up Lionpaw's scent closely followed by Hawkfrost's. Even without seeing it, Jaypaw knew Lionpaw had a wide smug grin stretched across his face at Tigerstar's compliment.

"I think it's time we tested our apprentices to see which one has come along the furthest," Hawkfrost meowed to Tigerstar, his pawsteps crunching the dead grass as he joined his father. "Jaypaw has more training with us, but Lionpaw- well- is still probably better anyway."

Hot fury rose up in Jaypaw's throat in the form of a growl. He wasn't a fool; he knew Hawkfrost was just testing his skill and composure under pressure, but that didn't make the insult sting any less. _One day I'll defeat all three of them and then no cat will be able to call me weak ever again._ He raised his head high and glared in his brother's direction. If Tigerstar wanted them to fight, he'd get it.

"You sure you want to do this, little brother?" Lionpaw mewed, unable to hide his amusement. "I'd hate to embarrass you in front of our friends."

Jaypaw bared his teeth. If not for anything else, he was going to make Lionpaw pay for commenting on his size. Jaypaw had grown plenty since his apprenticeship, he wasn't so little anymore. He stalked across the grass towards his brother who waited patiently, practically buzzing with contempt. _I'm starting to wonder if I should have left you to die under that collapsed badger set._

But then Jaypaw remembered this was all just Tigerstar's manipulation- setting brother against brother for his own gain. Jaypaw didn't hate Lionpaw, he was just fiercely competing with him in a bitter sibling rivalry. He hoped Lionpaw felt the same.

"Come on, little Jaypaw," Lionpaw jeered from across the grassy clearing. "Let me show you how a real warrior fights."

 _I'm going to rip you apart!_ Jaypaw flung himself towards his brother, clearing the dead grass in long bounds as fast as his legs would take him. His brother hadn't moved so he stretched out his claws and prepared to sink them into flesh.

To Jaypaw's surprise, Lionpaw didn't try to dodge and took the hit head on. He was bigger than Jaypaw, but not as much as he used to be. Jaypaw had been eating and training twice as much as any other cat and his muscles were just as thick as anyone's. But Lionpaw had an advantage none the less and when Jaypaw crashed into him and sank his claws into his shoulder, Lionpaw retaliated by sinking his teeth into Jaypaw's forepaw and holding on tight.

Jaypaw furiously tried to free himself, realizing he was in a disadvantageous position, but his brother held on tight, his teeth scraping against bone. Jaypaw wanted to shriek with the pain but he refused to give his brother that pleasure and instead grit his teeth and swung his hindlegs into his enemy's chest to rip his pelt to shreds.

Lionpaw was forced to let go and tossed Jaypaw aside like a freshly-caught mouse. Jaypaw hit the ground hard but was back on his feet in a heartbeat. His forepaw ached where his brother had bit it, and he flexed his claws into the earth to make sure everything was still working properly. _Lionpaw is bigger and stronger than I am and he's not blind,_ Jaypaw thought to himself, panting as he hissed in his brother's direction. _And he knows most of my tricks. The only advantage I have is my speed.  
_

Jaypaw didn't have time to think of another plan because suddenly Lionpaw made the next move. The bigger apprentice pounced and Jaypaw instinctively moved out of the way. Without being able to see, he could only guess where the next attack could come from but as long as he kept moving and listening hard, he was safe.

"Fight me!" Lionpaw snarled as Jaypaw dodged out of his way a second time. "Coward!"

Jaypaw ducked low to the grass, his ears detecting every slight movement his opponent made. Being able to dodge an enemy was easy, it was landing a meaningful blow that was the challenge. A new idea formed in his head and he attacked, charging Lionpaw like he had before.

Lionpaw reacted the same way and lunged at him head on, but this time, Jaypaw sprung at the last moment, attempting to clear his brother and land behind him. But Lionpaw was prepared and reached up and swatted him out of the air. Jaypaw gasped as he had the breath knocked out of him.

Lionblaze lunged at Jaypaw as he lay winded, smacking him hard across the ears with unsheathed claws. Jaypaw could feel blood spatter from the side of his head and was shocked by how ferociously his brother attacked. This wasn't a training session- this was a real fight!

Before Jaypaw could move, teeth suddenly closed around his throat and began to squeeze. He coughed and flailed at his attacker but Lionpaw held him tight. He was about to give up when lights and color flew into his eyes. Jaypaw was shocked as a vision took shape in his mind.

He was in a forest of white skeletal trees. The grass below was dead and yellow and the sky above was a starless wave of blackness. And directly in front of him was a skinny grey tabby thrashing in the dirt. _I'm seeing what Lionpaw is seeing right now!_ He also became aware of the burning hatred that razed Lionpaw's thoughts. He would never forgive Jaypaw for telling the Clan about Heatherpaw.

But Jaypaw didn't have time to think about the vision because breathing was becoming difficult. Lionpaw choked the air out of him and Jaypaw was running out of time. _He's trying to kill me._ In desperation, he attempted one of the moves Tigerstar had taught him. With the remains of his strength, he grasped Lionpaw's heads with his paws and curled his sharp claws into his brother's eyes.

It was enough. Lionpaw howled in pain and dropped Jaypaw against the grass. Jaypaw wanted to attack, but he was still too out of breath to lift a paw. Fortunately it sounded like his brother was in too much pain to do anything- he was stumbling around the grass wailing over his ruined eyes.

"Wake up, Jaypaw, you're on the dawn patrol!"

Jaypaw sprung to his paws, wheezing for breath, the remains of his dream still clinging to his fur. "Lionpaw?" he gasped, prepared to attack again if his brother still wanted to fight.

"No, it's Poppypaw you dumb fur-ball. Come on, the others are already by the camp entrance."

Jaypaw took a deep breath and slowed his racing heart. He pressed his paw to where Lionpaw had bitten his throat. There was no sign of injury; it was as if nothing had happened. _Lionpaw and I can't hurt each other in our dreams. Only Tigerstar can._

Jaypaw gave his ruffled pelt a few hasty licks and squeezed past the briars that made up the den entrance. The fresh morning air felt good as it rustled his whiskers and hummed in his ears. But he wasn't alone. Behind him the briar crunched as Lionpaw thrust his way out.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" his brother spat, stomping across the ground until he stood over Jaypaw. "You could have _blinded_ me!" he whispered furiously into Jaypaw's ear.

But Jaypaw wasn't intimidated. "And you could have _killed_ me," he growled back, keeping his voice low so any other cat who might be in the clearing wouldn't hear him. "Luckily for both of us we can't hurt each other in dreams."

Lionpaw snorted with dissatisfaction and his claws ripped at the ground. "Next time, I might just kill you," he fumed. "Train hard because I won't hold back the next time Tigerstar pits us against each other." Lionpaw turned and stalked angrily back into the apprentice's den.

Jaypaw wanted to spit a hostile comment back at him before he left, but thought better of it. As furious as he was with his brother, he could not be blind to Tigerstar's true intentions. The dead cat wanted the brothers to fight. It made Jaypaw and Lionpaw train more fiercely, but that couldn't be the only reason Tigerstar them to hate each other.

Jaypaw let out a tired breath and padded across the camp clearing. Poppypaw and the others were waiting for him. He had a lot to think about on the dawn patrol.

 **Small chapter for such a long wait, sorry. I'm kinda losing interest with this story/series of chapters.**


	18. Author's Note

**Due to a lack of support(comments) this story is now discontinued. It was fun for sure and I'd love to see other people's ideas for a warrior Jaypaw.  
**

 **My other story, Jayfeather's Conclusion is still very active so take a peak at that if you haven't already.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
